Forever May Not Be Long Enough
by OhioStateFan82
Summary: First in my trilogy. Evil Bella, warnings Mpreg. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter One: Walking Out

Title: Forever May not be Long Enough  
Written by: BookWurm82  
Rating: R later chapters NC17  
Summary One: What if Carlisle was never the one to turn Edward into a vampire someone else did, but Edward and Carlisle meet up years later and fall in love.  
Summary Two: Bella and Edward gets a divorce after, she discovers that Edward has been cheating on her with another vampire.  
Pairings: Edward/Carlisle  
Warning: (Alternate Universe) in which men can have children and this will turn into an Mpreg story later on. So if you don't like don't read. This is my first and only warning.  
Disclaimer: I do not Twilight or any of the characters in it. I will not be making any money from this fic. The only characters that are mine is the ones you don't recognize from the story. Everyone else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
Disclaimer Two: I don't own Fighter either, that song belongs to Christina Aguilera to, and I am just using it for my story.

Chapter One: Walking Out

After all you put me through  
You'd think Id despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger  
When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wanna know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh  
Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that wont work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, its over  
cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You-wont-stop-me  
I am a fighter and I  
I aint goin stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough  
cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

"Edward, I have had enough I want a divorce" said Bella as calmly as he could.

After almost fifty years of marriage, she was finally ready to call it quits. After discovering he was cheating on her with another man.

"You knew that I was bisexual from the beginning," I told her trying to knock some sense into her.

"Yes, but that doesn't give you the right to cheat on me. I loved you Edward and I thought you loved me but sneaking around behind my back isn't going to cut it. I told you every time you wanted to fulfill your need by sleeping with another man you had to ask me first right. I had to give you permission before you could do so right."

"Yes, but it gets tiring after a while of sleeping with the men that you think is right for me, if anybody should decide who I sleep with it should be me." I yelled back at her, Bella could be the biggest pain in the ass when she wanted to be, but never more so than right now.

"No, I am your wife and I decide who is worthy of you and who isn't. I shouldn't come home, and find some menwhore in bed with my husband an…."

She was cut off by a hard slap to her face. Never in their fifty years of marriage had Edward once hit her.

"I am so sick of your shit Bella that you are lucky that you aren't dead right now. Michael was right I do got to leave, I shouldn't be in a house where I am not appreciated."

"Who the hell is Michael?"

"The menwhore you caught with me in my bed tonight." Edward said putting an emphasis on menwhore.

"You know him personally," Bella asked in shock.

"I have been sleeping with him for the past 2 years; I think it is beyond personal."

Bella was so mad, that if her face could still change colors that is would probably a very dark red or purple.

"Get out of my house," she yelled.

"Gladly," Edward said and went upstairs to pack a few clothes.


	2. Chapter Two: Room for Rent

Chapter Two: Room for Rent

In all my one hundred plus years on this earth, would I ever think my life would bring me back full circle to the place I swore I would never go again.

Forks Washington, Bella's hometown.

But here I am again, anybody who knew me from before is probably long gone or dead.

As a vampire I don't age, which is why shortly after I changed Bella we had to leave her hometown for good.

No explanations to anybody, I found my love interest and we split.

But yet here I am again.

I knocked on the house of where I used to live fifty years ago and a young man in his earlies twenty's answered the door.

And by the looks of him, and the fact that he had no heartbeat told me that he too was a vampire. He was tall with blond hair and amber eyes, much different from my eyes which were red cause I drink on the blood of humans instead of animals. But whenever I go out in public I wear contacts so people wont notice that I am different from them.

"Are you doctor Carlisle Cullen?" I asked stupidly because I from the people in town told me his discripton when asking about renting a room.

"Yes I am, what do you need."

"I hear that you have a room for rent. I have money on me, and am in the middle of looking for a job but this should last me for a few weeks until I can find one."

"You already know, about all the rent and stuff?"

"Yes, I talked to your ex-wife Esme Cullen in town, and she told me all about it when I asked was there any rooms in the hotel I coud sleep in. "

"And you are a vampire, who is just passing through?"

"No I plan to stay her a few years before heading on my way somewhere else."

"Okay, I will let you stay here for however long you need. But I must ask you for something in return. Because I can tell that you don't hunt animals I ask you that if you must drink human blood that you head outside of Forks to hunt you prey."

"Agreed," I said.

"I will show you to your room," said Carlisle. "On the way I will show you my adopted children."

Stopping outside of a door, Carlisle knocked a less than a second later the door was open by a short female with dark hair which he introduced as Alice. The blond boy behind her was Jasper.

"Hi nice to meet you, I am Edward Jackson." He was afraid to give them his real name, in fear they would connect him with the one from fifty years ago.

Next room he meet Emmett and Rosalie, which was followed by another round of introductions.

All of whom he noticed were vampires, either this was a vampire room and board or this was one big happy family.

The last room on the left was his room, it was a spacious one it had a bed and a couch with a dresser in it a lot of windows to go with it to boot.

I guess this is why the family lives outside of the town, so they can live in peace without people discovering who they are. Because there werent any house for miles, when he was traveling up here.

Taking the uncomfortable contacts out of his eyes, he put them in the lenses container to keep them clean. Making sense he didn't have to hide his identity here.

Having just ate last night he wouldn't need another meal for maybe a couple of days or so. So he settled on unpacking his clothes and putting them in the dresser so that her could settle in for the night.


	3. Chapter Three: The Talk

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Chapter Three: The Talk

It had been a little over a month since Edward, had moved into the house with Carlisle and his children, and it seems he was finally falling into routine with them.

      

I was lying on my bed after a hard days work in town, when I heard knocking on my door.

"Come in," I called.

Carlisle slowly pushed the door opened and stepped into my room.

If I could still blush, Edward thought to himself as the other man stepped into the room I would be bright red right now.

The man that stood in front of him was a fine breed of vampire if there ever was one. Tall with blond hair, and them amber eyes, and on top of all that he was a doctor his position called for respect.

Considering he was a vampire, and can work in a hospital all day around blood I don't see how he can do it personally.

To put it modestly I wanted to rip his clothes off right then and there. But I had more respect for him than that not to mention I was living in his house and his family would kill me for raping him. (Even though we are of the same strength and everything but still).

"Did you need something sir." I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes I wanted to ask about your visitor last night.

Uh-oh I knew something along that matter would come up.

"What about him," I asked while thanking god in heaven that he wasn't a mind reader like I was. And right now I could hear his thoughts very well he was disgusted at me right now.

"Well apparently you brought him in, and failed to tell us that you had a visitor coming by. Not that we don't mind you having visitors, we would at least want some notice before he shows up." Said Carlisle.

"I didn't think it was that big of a problem, I mean I am paying rent here am I not." I told him now getting mad.

'It isn't the problem of him being here," Carlisle said now slightly embarrassed. "It is the fact that he was walking around my house naked with my children that I am worried about."

"I am bisexual," I told him. "I like both man and woman. Had I known that it was going to be a big problem in this household I would have left a few weeks ago." Edward said getting up to start packing his stuff.

"No, no I think that you misunderstood me. It's not a big problem of your sexuality; we just prefer that you don't have people coming into our house without our knowledge. And please if you are going to have them around be all means keep them dressed when walking outside of your room.

"I am so sick of this shit, every time I turn around somebody has to complain about who I sleep with. When I can leave home, and for how long I can be gone before I have to come back," I practically yelled at the poor man but I couldn't help it.

"Edward listen to me, I am not trying to tell you what you can and cant do in your life. But what goes on in and around this house is my business, and if you cant get with the program I suggest you leave and find somewhere else to stay." He said with a deadly serious look on his face, meaning that he meant business.

"Fine," I said, and went to the dresser to start packing my clothes.

"Edward, I didn't say you had to leave, I just said that if you couldn't abide by the rules than you can leave. But I would never throw somebody out on the account that they had nowhere else to go."

"This was nothing but a mistake; I should never have come to this place again. But I thought that maybe………" I stopped abruptly.

"Maybe what Edward," he asked gently.

"None of you fucking business," I said turning around and sitting on my bed. If I could still cry believe me tears would be running down my face right now. But as it is my tear ducts dried up over a hundred years ago.

"You sound like a man, who has been hurt so much in his life, and just wasn't able to find a way to let go of it."

"What the hell do you know about it," I told him told accusing eyes on him.

"Nothing, but if you ever need anyone to talk to my door is always open, which is what I always tell my children. But you sound like you need to talk, and when you do all you have to do is knock and I will answer that is a promise."

Edward couldn't do nothing but stare at the man in shock.

"Oh and one more thing make sure I am off when you come and talk please." He said it almost as if it were a joke.

I didn't laugh for I couldn't.

      

A few days later I found myself outside of Carlisle's study, trying to decide whether or not I should knock.

I would lift my hand to knock, but than lower it again as if I was scared. But what is it that a vampire needed to be scared about this was just stupid just knock already I told my self.

So I raise my hand again to knock, just when the door to his study opens. There I stood embarrassed with my hand poised to knock on the door.

"What do you need Edward?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face.

I couldn't honestly blame him for being annoyed with me, the last time we talked I cussed him out.

"You told me that your door was always open if I needed somebody to talk to sir," I told him honestly.

He stepped back in his office, with me following him. He sat in a chair behind the desk while I sat on the other side facing him.

"It's so hard, I don't even know where to begin" I told him truthfully.

"Take your time, Edward you told me somewhat of the abuse you received the last time that we talked why not start there."

"I am running away from home, my life with my wife has gotten just to crazy. Don't get me wrong, I do love her and everything, but the verbal and physical abuse has to stop."

Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"You know that when a woman is getting abused by her husband she has the cops and shelters and things to go to. But when it is a man, we have nothing no type of support or anything. Especially since I am a vampire, all I have is the chance to run and hope that she never catches up with me."

"What is her name?" he asked pulling out a piece of paper.

"Isabella Swan," I answered.

"Do you think that she knows where to find you?"

"I highly doubt it," I answered truthfully.

"How would you know that for sure?"

"Because I am in the last place that she would expect me to be," I said.

"Oh and why would this be the last place that she looks for you?" he asked than got an idea. "Edward this isn't your hometown is it?"

"No it is hers, which is why I came here because I didn't want to make it to easy for her to find me. And by going to my original hometown, that just might be the very first place she would think of to find me."

"Well I do have to admit that is a very smart move on your point."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "And about the other day…."

"Just forget about it okay."

"But I should say that I am sorry, because you did invite me into your house and offered me a place to say and that was ignorant of me for cussing you out like that. I was wrong and I am sorry I was taught better than that."

"Apology accepted," he told me extending his hand.

"Wow I do feel so much better now that somebody else knows what I am going through thanks for the talk."

"Now that I know that your wife probably aint going to find us anytime soon, it makes me feel a whole lot better. But Edward are you sure that is all you needed to talk to me about."

"Yes," I told him already embarrassed because I said a little to much but my past life. What would this man think of me now that he heard about my life, would he think that I am an easy pushover. Maybe I should wait, for a little while to tell him the rest of my story.

"Okay, but if you still need to talk later remember that my door is always open."

And with that I left his office, and went to my room to wait out the long night ahead of me.


	4. Chapter Four: I dont understand

_Authors note: sorry it took me so long to get chapter four of Forever May Not Be Long Enough to the ya'll but I have been a tad bit busy. Not to mention that the first chapter four that I had written done I throw out because I didn't think it went along with the story line. But if I can put it back in, in a later chapter I will revise it and do so, but so far it aint looking to good._

_p.s. I am conducting a survey if anyone is interested in to see what gender the baby should be so if you want your say vote now before it is to late. The survey is on my profile page so you have to go there to do the survey._

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough**

Chapter Four: I don't Understand

After that night, Carlisle invited me to be a part of his family for as long as I wanted to in which I gladly expect his invitation.

     

It has been almost a year since I have been living here.

I can effectively say that Bella has not found me. My guess is to why she still hasn't found me are:

a. She is still mad at me.

b. She has no idea where to find me.

This means that I picked more than a perfect place to get away to, far from her and her abusive nature.

I still, love her don't get me wrong but as they say if you love someone you have to let them go.

And our love was not something to hang onto, nor healthy for anyone to be in especially me.

Well there is some good news; I don't drink the blood of humans anymore. Although when I am hungry it is hard to concentrate with them working by my side at work.

But since I have been here I have asked Carlisle to teach me their ways instead of feeding on animals I have been doing much better.

It was hard at first of course, I had withdrawals wanting to go back to human blood but I have been able to pretty much hold my own.

     

I am still in love with Carlisle, even though I am pretty sure that he doesn't share the same feelings for me as I do for him.

Plus I wonder what it would be like to take a male vampire to bed with me. All I ever had was male humans, who would than turn into one of my victims of course.

I found out that Carlisle also was bisexual, and that is the reason for his divorce for Esme Cullen. Even though she still lives in the house they do have separate rooms from each other.

My guess as to why she still stays here might be because this is the only family she has ever known or maybe because Carlisle was the one who turned her into a vampire.

Between me, Esme, and Carlisle we are the only three in this house that work because the rest go to school.

I and Carlisle still have our talking sessions, he's playing the psychiatrist with me and it is working. I am doing much better than I was before, but I still don't know how to tell him that I think I am falling in love with him.

A couple of weeks ago I came very close to kissing him and telling him how I felt…

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in his study, and our session was over for the day when I felt strong urge to tell how I felt about him._

_"Carlisle," I began nervously as he started to get up and leave his office._

_"Yes Edward," he answered._

_"I have to tell you something," I began._

_"What is it Edward," he asked._

_The way he said it made me nervous and I couldn't finish what I was saying._

_"Look Edward, I don't have time to be playing guessing games tonight. You have been telling me that you have something to say to me for weeks now. Why don't you just come out and say it?"  
I stopped at the sound of his angry voice._

"_Edward I am tired and am ready to turn in for the night, so if you want to say something starts talking otherwise good night." _

_When I didn't open my mouth, he opened the door and left me in the study by myself._

_End Flashback_

Now it seems that he won't talk to me outside of our sessions because of it. This is ridiculous I am a vampire, one of the most fearsome creatures on earth, but I am afraid to tell someone that I love them. It just doesn't make any sense to me, how I can be so confident in some areas but insecure in others.

Maybe besides telling him what Bella done to me for just over fifty years maybe I should tell my whole story of my life. Including how my father used to sexually molest me and beat me when I told him no I didn't want to do it.

I don't know, how or why but I started liking men, even though I knew it was wrong and the bible talks about going to hell if you are in love with another man.

But I never really believed that, my father was the preacher in town where I grew up in and if that was the case why way he messing around with me?

I never understood why, when I was trying so hard to follow the ways of the bible I still looked at a man with lust.

I could never understand why, one night over a hundred years ago when I was trying to escape my father wrath I ran into another vampire.

I can never understand why of all the male vampires in the world that I could fall in love with it had to be Carlisle Cullen.

The night I was turned into a vampire, probably was the best and worst night of my life……

_Flashback_

_I was sound asleep on my bed, when I was woken up by a banging on my door._

_I could recognize that knock from anywhere, which my father was trying to get in the door to do things to me that I didn't want be done._

_But he wasn't getting in here not tonight no sir I had blocked the door with my door by putter my dresser in front of it._

_You see he wasn't really my father, he was my stepfather my mother married him after my real father died just months after I was conceived._

_The banging continued but I ignored it I grabbed my rope that (some sheets tied together) and throw it out of the window._

_As I started to climb out the window and down my rope I could hear my father practically yelling at me to open the door. But I was gone, and in my seventeen year old mind I was never coming back as long as I lived._

_My mother was a fool, she swallowed the lies my father told her time and time again about me. _

_But than how could she stop it she was just a woman after all. I escaped that night from one bad situation into a worst one. _

_ One that I would never ever be able to escape from, my death and my immediate resurrection as a vampire._

_I had just reached the edge of my family's massive estate when, I ran into someone unexpected that night._

_My next door neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Harper you can pretty much guess the reason that they were out there but I didn't know at the time._

_"Why young mister Mason what on earth are you doing out so late at night?" asked Mrs. Harper._

_"I am trying to escape my abusive stepfather," I answered._

_"Come with us master Mason, we won't let him do that to you ever again we promise." Said Mr. Mason taking me by the hand and dragging me into the forest behind my parent's house._

_End Flashback_

Never again after that night did I see my parents; of course they are dead by now. But I still wonder what would have happened if I never ran away from that house that night. My stepfather probably would have killed me for sure for running away.

But than again I would not be who I am today, if I would have stayed and never met up with the Harpers I would be long dead by now too.

I had the courage to run away from home, and I had enough courage to ran away from a bad situation with Bella.

But yet I have no courage to go tell the man that I love that I am in love with him I could kick myself right now.

Before I could think better of if I screwed up my courage to go talk to Carlisle and before I know it I was standing on the outside of his door my fist poised to knock.

_Authors note 2, I know I am evil for stopping right here but I am breaking this chapter into two parts. And chapter five is where Edward tells his feelings for Carlisle so hung in there I will try to have chapter five up as soon as possible._

_Oh once again can you please make sure that you vote in my poll to see what the gender the child will be. I am letting my readers get in what they want when it comes to a lot of stuff that is going on in this story. So if you want to make a difference in this story I suggest you vote in this poll please your opinions do count._


	5. Chapter Five: The long kiss goodnight!

_Authors Note: this is one of the few parts in this story that is rated NC17 just to give you a heads up. Explicit sex scene_

_Note two: sorry about the early update and it wasn't chapter five, but I had to redo chapter one it was starting to get on my nerves so I had to fix it._

_Note 3: remember if you want any say in the story you have to vote. But the bad news in the voting polls is that you have to be a member of to do so. I found this out when my sister went online and started reading and voted in the poll only to have it tell her that she has to login to to do so. So I am sorry to the readers that that don't have a site but that is the hard facts. I tried going to my polls to see if I can change it, it wont let me._

Chapter Five: The long kiss goodnight

Before I could think better of it, I screwed up my courage to go talk to Carlisle and before I knew it I was standing on the outside of his door my fist poised to knock.

      

I knock on the door as quietly as I could knowing that he can hear me. I just hoped he was in a good mood tonight.

He opens the door, and in my nervousness I clam up.

Somewhere in the house, I hear Alice in my head because she knows about my ability to read minds saying 'just go for it.'

Before I knew it I had thrown my arms around his neck, and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

He stood there in shock for a few minutes but the next thing I knew his tongue was in my mouth and I was dragging him toward the bed.

He breaks the kiss for a minute and asks "was this what you have been wanting to tell me but couldn't.?"

I nod my head in response laying him gently on the bed. I start taking off his clothes as he reaches up to do the same to mine.

I can't believe it, how simple it was to tell him that I think that I was falling in love with him

Edward's mind felt as though it were filled with an impenetrable fog, he refused to open his eyes and ruin the illusion that someone care for him.

Edward gently explored the mouth below him, enjoying the feeling of Carlisle beneath him as he began rubbing slowly against his body.

Carlisle was enjoying himself immensely, as he felt the younger man body moving in tone with his. He deepened the kiss and was still busy exploring his mouth paying rapt attention to the muffled moans whenever to the moans the other man was releasing.

Edward enjoying the attention that he was getting from Carlisle, he hadn't felt this good in over a year. Because the men that he had been bedding with since being in Forks weren't really any interest to him just a one night stand and than off they go. He couldn't really tell them about whom and what he was without exposing his world to them. He would either have to turn them into a vampire or kill them before the Volturri did. But being with Carlisle was great because he didn't have any secrets.

Carlisle gave into his desires that had long haunted him, the same thoughts he constantly suppressed, he wanted to know a male lover every inch of him. But he was raised in a time, that believed it was wrong to love some of the same sex you were it was going against everything in the bible.

Edward without breaking the kiss moved so he straddled Carlisle and turned the kiss more heated and passionate. He instantly adored the muffled squeak as he ground himself into Carlisle hardness. He jerked upwards but let out a hiss of frustration as Edward refused to enter him.

Carlisle finally broke the kiss, only to begin marking Edward, licking and sucking his pale neck. "Edward I want to feel you inside me," Carlisle hissed as he stopped kissing Edward for a moment.

Instead of following Carlisle's order to go inside of him, Edward instead started sucking his cock. Carlisle watching him the whole time, pleading with him with his eyes but Edward refused to give him the satisfaction of entering him yet. Edward continued to look into Carlisle eyes, drinking in all the delicious noises that he made as he got closer to climax. Sliding his mouth as far as he could go using his hands to pump the rest and other hand to roll and fondle Carlisle balls.

Carlisle groaned pumping his hips minutely under Edwards's hands. Edward pulled his mouth back so only the head remained in his mouth as he felt himself beginning to come.

Edward wanted to taste Carlisle, and his eyes never left him as his orgasm overtook him and he cried out from the pleasure of it all. Edward drank down everything than Carlisle gave him and Carlisle continued to moan as Edward continued to suckle the overly sensitive flesh. Edward pulled off and stood up and was instantly pulled into a heated kiss he opened his mouth eagerly wanting Carlisle to taste himself in his mouth.

Carlisle let out a sigh of relief when he felt Edward put one finger inside of him to prepare him for what was to come and then another stretching him with his fingers. Than without warning Edward took his fingers out of him, than pushed his full length deep into Carlisle. Causing him to cry out more in surprise than pain Edward froze than waited for Carlisle to get used to him.

"Oh God," Edward could hear Carlisle cry out just seconds before he bit him sending a wave of pleasure through Edward. Edward began to slowly thrust against Carlisle's tight passage, than suddenly he hit a spot that caused fireworks to erupt.

"Oh god!" Carlisle panted as his body reacted to each thrust.

Edward only grunted above him as he continued to thrust against his partner. Edward grabbed Carlisles hips in a crushing grip and increased his pace making him moan louder when his penis was grabbed and stroked to the same rhythm of the thrusts inside him. Edward hips thrust into Carlisle so hard that the couch inched across the room until it was braced against the opposite wall.

All Carlisle could do was scream in wanted pleasure as Edward's pace increased even more and cock nailed into him even deeper until Edward finally sprayed deep into his mates body than finally collapsed against Carlisle breathing heavily.

Wow that was good Edward had never taken a man like that before, but than none of them had been vampires before. None could even take him being rough like this without them dying on him.

They were both breathing heavily now WOW! Both men thought at the same time they had never had sex like that before.

Edward was the first to get his breath back as he said: "you were a virgin were you? You never had a man take you before?"

"No you were the first," Carlisle said earnestly.

"Wow don't I feel special," Edward said grinning like an idiot.

Slowly and carefully he pulled himself out of Carlisle's body and than lay on the bed beside him.

"So what are we going to tell the kids tomorrow when they ask about all the noise we where making tonight?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shrugged his shoulders "well get to that when we get to that. Right now are you ready for round two or do you want to wait for a while?"


	6. Chapter 6: Mysterious Illness

_Author's note her is the revised chapter four that I was originally going to put in that I took out__**that I said if I can put back in I will. I just added a new beginning to it and of course a new ending to it as well.**__It is a hunting scene where Edward and Carlisle are hunting together._

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough**

Chapter Six: Mysterious Illness

_Carlisle's POV_

One Month Later

After flushing the toilet I leaned heavily against the bathtub, while rubbing the palms of my hand through my hair.

Why was this happening to me, vampires never got sick and I have been pucking my guts out for last week and a half.

My children and Edward including my ex-wife Esme are all concerned about me they don't know what is going on either.

But I don't want to worry them, it's not like a vampire can die from an mysterious illness can he? Maybe this is only an illness that vampires can get, I will have to get one of my children to look it up for me later.

I have to call off work again today, because of this every time I get sick the blood hunger comes rushing back and I have to go hunting again. Only for me to throw up all the blood that I drink the night before to come back up again in the morning.

I can't go to work like this, I am liable to kill my patients rather than save their lives. 'What am I going to do?' I thought to myself. 'I need to take care of my family, but how do I do so if I am ill?'

I change moods nowadays so fast that mine and my whole family's heads be spinning. One minute I am happy, the next minute I feel like I am ready to cry the next, oh you get the point.

If I didn't know any better I would say that I am pregnant but of course that is impossible for I am a man., and we can't get pregnant.

Next thing I know there was a knock on the door "come in" I call without much enthusiasm.

Edward open the door, with a look that told me that he wasn't going to go away.

"Did you get sick again?" he asked concern etched across his handsome face.

There was no denying it so I just nodded my head yes.

He sighed in frustration, when I did that. "Are you sure there is no one in the vampire community that could help us out? Maybe give us some communication as to what is going on here."

I honestly don't know, the oldest ones that I know that would know might know anything about this situation is the Volturri. You already told me that I shouldn't go to them. "'

"And with good reason to, you know that already they are vampire royalty and they may put you to death. Just for having a strange illness nobody has ever heard of afraid that you might pass it on to somebody else. No I will not allow that to become your fate I refuse."

I and Edward both let out a sigh of frustration with those words Carlisle because he knew that they were true. No telling what the Volturri would do if they found out there was an illness going around that only vampires can catch.

"So we are just going to have to find it out on our own than huh. Carlisle just by chance how many sick days do you have left?"

"A lot because I am a vampire and vampires cant get sick, I saw no need to call off from work until now. Why?"

"I suggest that you call off again today than, so we can start researching this and we need every member of the family we can get."

"And what about you?"

"I am calling off today; I have been working there for over a year now remember? I am pretty damn sure that they are not going to complain if I take one day off. I have never called off that job anyways, so one day to myself aint going to hurt my attendance record."

"We are going to get to the bottom of this if it takes all day, and we have to call up every vampire that we know that wont rat us out to the Volturri. We are also going to have to research, research, and research and while we are at it we need to get you some more blood."

"No butts," Edward said in a firm voice when I started to protest.

Edward was already feeling guilty because whatever it was that caused this that is going on started when him and Carlisle had sex that night. And since they haven't since they can officially say it was that night that started it all.

He helped me off the floor, and walk me over to the kitchen and sat me in chair. Yanking his cell phone out of his pocket he handed it to me so that I could call the hospital were I work.

After explaining I needed another sick day off, the very concerned receptionist told me "I hope you feel better soon Dr. Cullen we miss having you at work," than I hang up the phone.

After Edward called his job to request a sick day, he pointed a finger out the door toward the forest outside and said "ready."

We ran outside the house, into the woods outside of the house. I have never in my life had to go hunting so much, but there is nothing I can do about that now until we found out what was wrong with me.

The wind felt good as it whipped through my hair, hunting for something anything to quench my thirst. Running it felt good at anytime day or night but never more so than when I was hunting something.. Dodging the trees as I ran I never felt more alive than what I was as I ran through the forest. Than I could smell it, fresh warm blood of a young buck, which was just a few hundreds yards ahead of me in the clearing. I picked up my pace running faster than I ever had in my life the smell of fresh blood was so intoxicating. The poor deer never knew what hit him as I slammed into him and took a chunk out of his hide. Drinking his blood, it seemed as I drink his blood that I hadn't eaten in week possibly months, when I knew that it was only just yesterday. He had to find out what was wrong with him and in a hurry this just didn't make any sense.

When I finally looked up, he found Edward looking down at him with something that looked like shock and amazement.

"What!" I asked him irritated.

"Nnnothing," Edward stammered in surprise probably shocked by my tone. "I was just shocked to see you run so fast, I aint never seen a vampire run the way you just did my whole vampire life."

"I am still thirsty," I told him we needed to find another dear lion or something.

"Okay, one mountain lion coming up" he said and took off running in another direction laughing as if it were a joke.

"Not funny," I told him catching up to him. "And didn't I tell you not to read my thoughts its intruding on my personal space."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I was just trying to cheer you up a little. Didn't work huh?"

"What the hell do you think," I snapped at him.

Damn he was pissed Edward thought as they kept running searching for the mountain lions. Because lions were meat eaters, there blood was the one that tasted almost like a humans blood and they can sustain us longer. Unlike deer that were plant eaters, their blood doesn't taste as good, don't have enough adrenaline to it. But of course it still didn't make up for human blood.

That was when a scent hit mine and Edward's noise at the same time, a scent that I refrained from for centuries until I turned my family. A scent that haunted me everyday at work but I was strong enough to keep away from at all costs. A scent that I would know from anywhere a human was nearby, and they smelled so delicious their blood was driving me closer to them. Closer than was advised by someone in my state of mind that doesn't feed on humans.

"Oh my god," Edward said as he realized that I wasn't stopping.

I actually sped up determined that I was going to get my prey. For their blood was intoxicating and I was hungry I didn't care that Edward was calling me back my blood lust was so strong at this point that I was actually drowning him out.

Consequences be damned at this point.

      

_Edward's POV_

Oh my god! I thought when I realized that Carlisle wasn't slowing down, he was actually speeding up.

He was no killer, but whatever was wrong with him was making him irrational. I better catch up with him before he does something he is going to regret later.

So I start running with all my might determined that I was going to catch up with him, and put a stop to this.

With less than ten feet to go before he got to his prey, I tackled him and we went flying through the air before we both landed with a smack against a tree.

We were both nothing but a tangle of limbs for a few minutes, before we finally broke free of each other.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carlisle shouted at me. "I almost had them dammit."

"I was stopping you before you made the biggest mistake of your life."

"Yeah, well I didn't need your help," he responded angrily.

"You mean to tell me that you are ready to take a human life, after all this time away from human blood you are actually ready to kill someone?" I asked him perplexed.

He turned away from me, not wanting to answer the question obviously.

"That is what I thought," I told him.

Than I got up off the ground, he soon followed in pursuit.

"Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me" he asked to no one in particular. "I have never wanted human blood as much as I wanted right now, I don't understand that. Maybe I should go back home."

"Huh uh, you aren't don't feeding yet."

"I will survive. Besides I have pints of human blood at home in case of an emergency. I am a doctor remember we can order blood if we want to no questions asked."

"Ok if you are sure," Edward said still looking skeptical.

And with that they made a break for home, and didn't stop until they reached home.


	7. Chapter 7: Get Out

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough**

Chapter Seven: Get Out

cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

_As I said in the beginning don't own this song, it belongs to Christina Aguilera, don't own these characters or story either just enjoying using them for a while._

_Alice's POV_

I have been really worried about my father for the last couple of weeks I can't believe that there is really a disease that vampires can get.

It has been five days since the incident where he almost took a human life, and Edward managed to get to him just in time.

But that was still way to close a call for any of us. And he is really upset with himself right now, personally I wouldn't blame him.

But I am more upset with Edward right now than I am with my father since the whole thing started with him.

I will never forgive myself for telling him to go for it six weeks ago. I saw a bright future for them but I never saw this coming.

Daddy went back to work, because we finally found a cure for the sickness or at least we think we do.

As long as he drinks human blood, he is fine in the mornings. But how long is this going to last is he going to have to drink human blood indefinitely now or what.

I am just so digested at Edward right now that I am ready to throw him out of this house on his ass right now. How dare he give whatever he has to my father?

I and the whole family minus Carlisle are getting him out of the house. Because we don't want to upset him more than he already is.

Today!

       

_Jasper's POV_

We are waiting for father to leave before putting our plan into action. Everybody is mad at Edward there is no excuse for what he had done.

And to make matters worse it don't seem like he is the least bit sorry.

My suggestion was to go out and kill his ass, and be done with it for what he has done to our father.

But the rest of the family doesn't want to hear it saying 'it will hurt Carlisle to much to know that he is the reason a man is dead because of what is going on.'

If you ask me, we should kill him know and deal with the consequences of our actions later. (But than again that is just me.)

I care more about my father's wellbeing than the rest of the family and that is saying something.

I would kill him myself but thanks to our tough vampire skin killing him by myself is almost impossible especially if he decides to defend himself, and fight back.

And here they call me that calm one because I can control the emotions of people in a room shit!

Edward is getting thrown out on his head as soon as possible. For the plan has already been set in motion, and once started it cannot be stopped.

HE IS GONE FOR GOOD TODAY!

       

_Rosalie's POV_

We have all stayed home from school and work today; to see our plan thru we are putting Edward out on his ass today and believe me I can't wait.

Personally I agree with Jasper's plan to lets kill him and be done with it but that is not what the whole family has agreed on. So I am forced to stick with the plan of kicking Edward out, and not killing him.

"Ain't this some shit," I shouted up to the heavens hoping god above will do me a favor and strike him dead for me.

Doesn't everybody know that is my father down there? Hasn't anybody told them? That is my father down there, and I don't want to see him suffer like he has been doing for the last couple of weeks.

Doesn't anyone want revenge?

Shouldn't Carlisle Cullen the man that made me into what I am today. Be getting a fucking break from his own kids and just have them do him a favor by killing the man that did this to him.

I love my father with all my heart and soul, and I don't want to see him hurt for nothing or no fucking one. Biological father or not, he is a better father than my real father, who by now is dead.

I ain't putting up with nobody's bullshit, I will let him get a running head start than me and Jasper is going to go after him with everything we got.

I am making that a promise today!

       

_Emmett's POV_

I know Jasper has something up his sleeve, probably planning the death of Edward all I want to know is when and where.

Because I want a piece of the motherfucker too!

And trust me, Jasper is not having that bastard all to himself he can forget it.

I want to dismember him very slowly, make him want to die but he want get a fast death hell no.

Not from Emmett 'no mercy whatsoever' Cullen he can forget it.

Not after what he did to my father! He deserves to die slowly and very painfully. Jasper and I will make personally sure of that trust me, and it will be his dying screams I cherish most believe that.

That reminds me let me go find Jasper, and get our plans in order for what is to go down.

Today! Or Tomorrow! Best to take him out as quickly as possible.

       

_Esme's POV_

So guess who my children deploy as the one to keep Carlisle out of the house for as long as possible so they can put their plans to work.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie are all mad about what happened to their father, but in my opinion he's a big boy.

Now don't get me wrong, and think that I am taking Edward's side because I sure as hell ain't.

I am just saying that my children should consider all actions before setting their plans in motion.

Edward disappearing in going to cause a great stir in this town and if they kill him it ain't going to do anything but worsen the situation.

The cops know him, and if he doesn't return to work for good reason, than they are going to look to us cause he is staying with us to find out what is going on.

And the last thing we need is for humans to come and study us, and ask us questions that we can't give away without causing panic in the vampire world.

Now trust me I want my piece of Edward to, but there are better ways to accomplish this than to kill him.

My god! The last thing this world needs is a vampire in jail.

But I have to get out of here soon, and stop Carlisle from coming home so that they can start their plan "Get Edward out of the House."

And right now, before my children find me stalling for time would be nice!

       

_Edward's POV_

I should have known something was wrong when I came home to a dead quiet house.

No lights were on, no one stirring in the dark.

"Hello is there anybody home? Carlisle?" I ask.

Something was seriously wrong there should be somebody here right about now. That is when I am shoved hard from behind, by an unseen force.

"Don't you ever say our fathers name again on your filthy tongue" I heard Jasper shout from behind me. "Emmett!"

"Hey what is going on guys, I am just getting home from work and…"

"This isn't your home any longer," Emmett yelled at me before punching me in my face really hard.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" I ask astonished at the brutal treatment I was getting from the people I have considered my friends for over a year now.

"You know good and well what that was for. What did you do to our father?" asked Alice.

"I didn't do anything to him, I swear it on my mother's grave," I said scared now they could actually murder me in cold blood and nobody is here to witness it.

That is when I felt a kick to my groin; I fell to the floor doubled over in pain. That is when Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all gang up on my and started beating the shit out of me.

"Don't worry Edward we are going to let you live for now," Rosalie.

"We want you to pack up your belongings, and get on the next bus train or airplane out of here" said Jasper.

"And we ain't making any bones about it you have to be gone tonight or else you will never see another day again. And we will make damn sure of that, trust and believe" said Alice.

"We have your bags packed, and everything we are just waiting to see where you want to go," Emmett said.

"So what's it gonna be bus? Train? Airplane?" asked Rosalie.

"Where exactly am I supposed to go?" I ask them.

"Go back to your ex-wife that you claimed was all abusive, that now we aren't sure if you were telling the truth or not" Jasper suggested giving me one last kick in my ribs.

My body really sore at this point, I stood up with every strength that I had left.

Emmett and Jasper grabbed me roughly from behind while Rosalie and Alice carried my bags. They ran me all the way to the greyhound station, and quite literally dropped me on my head and left.

All the while making threats about if they ever saw me again that I was a dead man walking.

So here I am again, in the same predicament that I was before with no where to go. Hopefully they at least packed my money that I was saving so that I can get a hotel, till I figured out what to do next.

_Five minutes later……._

They had thank god.

Now all that was left was to get the greyhound ticket to nowhere.


	8. Chapter 8: The Visitor

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough**

Chapter Eight: The Visitors

_I should tell all my readers that if they want a say in my story they should start voting if you haven't done so yet. I am getting ready to release the results of the Carlisle/Edward baby gender to the public come September 1__st__. So if you want your say vote now your vote can still change to your favor. _

_Carlisle's POV_

When I found out what my children, and ex-wife did at first I was angry. Especially with Esme because she could have stopped it, but didn't. Instead she keeps me away from my very own house just so my children could abuse a man than throw him out on the streets.

Heck yeah I am worried about my wellbeing. I would like to now what happened with me and Edward to. But I wouldn't not have thrown him out on the streets because of this maybe this is why my kids felt like they had to take matters into their own hands.

Alice has been on the computer, all day everyday asking any and all vampires do they know what is going on. So far she hasn't gotten any answer from nobody.

Our guesses is that either:

Nobody has heard of this

Nobody cares

Or people are too afraid to talk because of the Volturri.

I told them to give it up to the fact that I am dying and there is nothing anybody can do about it.

They won't accept that, and we are running out of options.

     

I was just getting home from work, when I saw a strange car in the driveway leading to the house.

"What the hell is going on now?" I ask myself as I stopped my car alongside the strange car noticing that it was a rental

So whoever came to visit isn't from around here great.

It can't be Edward; I thought he wouldn't honestly be that stupid to come back around here after my children put him out.

It has been over a month since that has happen now, but I still miss him. Our talks that we used to have, me snuggling up close to him at night even our hunting trips together.

I wish that this could have turned out better, I really do. But the past is the past and we can't change it now no matter how much we want to.

Walking in the living room of my house I find and an African American woman and man sitting on one of my couches. With the rest of my family gathering around her, they were all looking at her intently like they were hanging on her every word.

As soon as she saw me, she stood up and walked over to me to introduce herself.

"You must be Carlisle, my name is Nashoba your family here has told me about you."

She wasn't American after all; her accent placed her as African but no telling where in African she is from.

"Yes I am," I told her.

She was tell probably 5'10 or 5'11, with red eyes and dark skin she was also very beautiful and I just loved her accent the way she talked it was nice. She had very smooth skin, too when she shook my hand.

"Let me introduce you to my husband this is Hosea," she pointed to an African man sitting on the couch. At the mention of himself he stood up, and walked over to shake my hand.

He was tall to about 6'5 or 6'6 short cropped hair, put into a nice afro. I noticed that he too had red eyes, they feed on humans. He had light brown skin, and a deep accent to.

But why were they here?

"I am sorry, but I hate to be rude but why exactly are you here my I ask?"

"We were told we may be of some assistance to you and your family. And we didn't want to talk until all of you were here" Nashoba answered earnestly.

Then Hosea cut in finishing for her, "we were told that you all were asking any and everyone of the mysterious illness that you had somehow contracted. And that you'll were too afraid to go to the Volturri to see if they knew anything. So we decided to see if we can be of any service to you."

"Oh thank you very much, you don't know how appreciative we are of this" I told them shaking both their hands again in my excitement.

"Now what are your symptoms again? We already heard them from the internet but we want to hear them again from ya'll" asked Hosea.

"Well before we found the cure for it, I was throwing up every day for a few weeks. I had really bad mood swings tender nipples" I really hated to say that one out loud. "Along with other symptoms that are just confusing to me like me gaining weight."

"Why would they be confusing?" asked Nashoba.

"Because all the symptoms I just told you about have to deal with when a woman is pregnant" I told them. "It just wouldn't make any sense for me to have them at all."

Hosea passed a knowing look with his wife.

"Did you know that vampire man can get pregnant if they don't use protection if they have sex with another vampire man?"

"What no, I never heard of that." In the three hundred years that I a have been a vampire I never once heard that."

"It is not very common, especially since there aren't very many gay vampires out there" began Nashoba. "And of course the Volturri had a hand in keeping it under wraps; to make sure that it didn't get out to the vampire public. You know how they feel about the immortal children, and how they went to war over them. None of these children has ever grown up as far as I know, because the Volturri got wind of them. They went after the children and their fathers, and then forbade anyone who knew about it not to tell anybody or have the same fate for themselves."

"So what do you think, our father is pregnant or something?" asked Alice now looking worried.

"I don't know, and from your descriptions online and the symptoms he just described to me I would say that he is" answered Nashoba honestly.

"And if you don't mind my asking, how do we know for sure if he is or not? What if you claim he is, but it turns out later that he isn't? What then?" this time it was Esme.

"That is why I brought my wife with me, you see she has an extraordinary power that I have never run into with another vampire" said Hosea.

"And what exactly is this power?" asked I nervously.

"She has the power to sense things, in this room that other people don't know or feel" answered Hosea. "Like otherworldly creatures such as ghosts and stuff, she is very sensitive to her environment. She also told me that there are werewolves around these parts not ten fifteen miles from here. She can also sense other vampire's powers around her, plus she knows every age a vampire is all in all it is a nice power to have if you ask me. She has gotten us out of a lot of mess during the past six hundred plus years we have been together."

If I and my family could go paler than they already were they would look like death warmed over right about now.

"So we were right all along about not getting the Volturri involved in all of this," I asked.

"Yes, you were" Nashoba said patting him gently on the back in a comforting move.

"So what do you sense?" I was half afraid to know the answer to that question. Even though deep down I knew the answer she was about to say.

Nashoba closed her eyes, and concentrated on the room before her. "I sense nine people in this room right now."


	9. Chapter 9: shock and anger

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough**

Chapter Nine: Shock and Anger

"We need to find Edward, we made a huge mistake on his part" said Rosalie talking to the Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper.

It had been over a day since they had heard the news about their beloved father, who was upstairs resting comfortably.

While Nashoba and Hosea had an extra bedroom, doing god knows what so that they could talk alone.

"We really need to make this up to the both of them that is for sure" said Esme.

"How can we mess up so badly?" asked Alice. "I mean I did see I bright future for the both of them, but at the very first sign of trouble what do we do? We separate them instead of getting to the bottom of it. I feel so bad right now you guys just don't even know."

Jasper put his arm around Alice, "we all do sweetheart, we all do" he said kissing her on the forehead.

"So what do we do know guys, Edward is never coming back here. Remember what we told him the last time we saw him," asked Rosalie.

"Yeah we told him that if he ever comes back here that we would kill him. What if we go and try to find him?" asked Alice.

"The second he sees us he is going to make a run for it, and you know it. You'll weren't very subtle when you guys kicked him out of the house" remarked Esme.

"Yeah but you weren't all gong ho about him staying either," said Jasper.

"Well I just thank god that you didn't kill him that would have been bad." Esme said angrily.

"What were we supposed to think," Alice said snidely. "Edward has sex with our father, your ex husband and all of a sudden he is going every morning. Then weird stuff starting going on, on top of all that Yeah right off the bat we figure out that our father is pregnant come on now…"

"Alice calm down," said Jasper.

"I will not calm the fuck down this is all fucked up. Plus now he wants to keep the baby, so guess what happens if the Volturri find out? They are going to be after our asses like white on rice and won't stop until we are all dead."

"Alice the Volturri will never find out about this I can promise you that on my life. And if they do, trust me I ain't going down like some pussy, I will fight to the death for what is right, and save my little brother or sister" said Emmett. "As for Edward he will come back with us if we have to drag him all the way back here by his hair."

      

_Carlisle's POV_

I sat upstairs in my bed with my knees tucked under my chin listening to my children and Esme make plans to fix something that the had royally screwed up.

I am still messed up over the new that Nashoba, and Hosea gave to me. They dropped a huge bomb on my shoulders, and now I don't know what I am going to do. I am so scared I wish that Edward was here with me, but he isn't and there is nothing that I can do about that.

I may actually know where he is, well I might just know better than my children where he is because he always confided in me in our meetings.

I wonder if I can leave this house, and go find him not likely with everybody watching me like a hawk.

But even if a got away what could I say to a man, who put his trust into this family and first sign of trouble we turn our backs on him.

Of course he won't see me that way; I had nothing whatsoever to do with their plans of putting him out. Heck I wasn't even here when that happened so he has no reason to blame me whatsoever thank god. If anyone can convince him to come back it is me.

I put my hand on my stomach, still flat now but full of life. Of course he is going to come back I tried convincing myself when he learns of what he created.

I picture the scenario where I tell Edward about what he and I created when I found him.

I have just found him:

"_Hey Edward I have some good news for you," I would tell him._

"_Oh yeah what is that?" he would ask me smiling._

"_I found out what the mysterious illness is," I tell him._

"_I am pregnant," I can just picture his shocked face as he takes in the news._

"_How?" he would ask incredously._

"_Apparently when men get together, they can form a rare bond that can produce a child. I had this all explained to me when a couple from Africa came to us to tell us about what was going on in my body nobody can figure it out."_

"_Oh my god!" he would cry overjoyed throwing his arms around me._

_Then the rest as they say is history._

It was time to put my plan into action, grabbing one of my kid's old backpacks out of the closet I started stuffing a few things in there.

Knowing that if I walked thru the door with something bigger they would automatically get suspicious and I would be going anywhere anytime soon.

A few changes of clothes, my toothbrush and tooth paste and a couple of bags of human blood I started walking thru my house on the way out the door.

So good so far, as I got to the front door and hadn't ran into anybody yet.

I should have known that it was too good to be true. Because when I opened the door it slammed into somebody. Shit!

It was too late to turn around and head out the back door, so I mine as well so who I hit.

"Hosea, oh my god I am so sorry" I told him.

"Don't worry about it," he said in his heavily accented voice. "Besides I was the one standing on the other side of the door like an idiot." Than he saw my backpack, and asked, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

I sighed in frustration, I knew there probably no way of getting out of here without getting caught so I decided to tell Hosea everything.

"I am going out to find the father of my child if you must know."

He cocked his eyebrow at that, "I thought your children were going to be the ones that did that. Especially since they were the ones that drove him away from you."

"My family wouldn't even begin to know where to find him," I said annoyed know because he was right.

"You don't have to get snippy," he said sounding angrily. "Do you honestly think that Edward is just going to coming running back to this family just because you are carrying his kid though?"

"Yes, he will listen to reason. He has nowhere else to go, and I don't think that he wants to go running back to his ex-wife."

"And if he doesn't come back? From what I heard your family in there did him dirty and if not for your ex-wife Esme is that here name? He wouldn't even have his money that he was earning while working here and paying his bills. They were actually going to keep his money, and leave him poor and homeless but Esme put a stop to that. I am a seer Dr. Cullen, and I see deeper into this story than Alice's vision let her see into. From the moment I met you I saw yours, and your family's futures. I even saw the vision of what Alice saw, about the future for the both of you, and as it turns out her visions only give her half of the story."

I swallowed hard at his words, "so what are you say Hosea?"

"I am saying that it not going to be easy to get your boyfriend back here. Especially since you are going alone, do you realize that he also thinks that you are probably apart of his getting put out as much as Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Since you didn't do anything to stop them, he thinks that you were in on it too, but was too much of a coward to show your face."

"Oh my god, are you telling me that he is mad at me to?" I asked desperately leaning all my weight against the railing.

"Yes sir, it would appear that way."

"But I had nothing to do with what happened the night he was put out," I said resting my head against the wall of the house my hands covering my face.

"Yes, I know this so does my wife, and your family. But he doesn't know this and he blames everybody here because of this."

"So what do I do to correct this?"

"I don't know if there is anything you can do, but see if you can gain his trust back. But my suggestion is this don't tell him about the baby right off, gain his trust back before you tell him that."

"Since you are a seer, do you know how long it will be before I get back here with the rest of my family?" I ask him my voice breaking with every word uttered.

"As long as if takes Doctor, in the meantime I suggest that you go and take a leave of absence from work. And start making upcoming plans for your future and that of your child," he told me earnestly.

"What of the rest of my family? I just can't leave them high and dry."

"That is up to you doctor, I can't tell you what to do or what not to do I can only suggest."

And with those words, I walk back into the house that I have spent the last five year in with my family. And weep like I have never done before, without tears of course since I was physically unable to produce tears. I must have be crying for hours I wouldn't know considering I lost track of all time lying on that bed. I hadn't cried so much since Esme told me that she wanted a divorce and that hurt like hell when she told me that.

But I hadn't allowed her to leave, because she had nowhere else to go. Now I wish that I had, like it would make a difference now. It wouldn't change anything except Edward would have been more screwed than what he was.


	10. Chapter 10: One Month Earlier

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough**

Chapter Ten: One Month Earlier

_Authors note: sorry it took me so long to get the newest chapter of Forever May Not Be Long Enough Out. But as you can see it is the longest chapter yet and I have been working on it for several days. Than ran into a problem and had to stop but it is finished now so enjoy._

When Im lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know Ill find the light to light my way.  
And when Im scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
And when Im down youre there; pushing me to the top.  
Youre always there; giving me all youve got.  
For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything thats true,  
I turn to you.

_Authors Note: I do not own this song, it belongs to Christina Aguilera._

_Edwards POV_

It was pouring down rain in Illinois, when the bus pulled up into the station. I don't even know why I am here.

If I thought that my life brought me full circle when I was in Forks Washington, then what is my life now that I am back in my hometown?

My town, which I left over fifty years ago and never, looked back. But yet here I am back in Chicago the one place I thought I would never see again. But I didn't know where else to go, Bella is going to find me for sure now but I don't care let her kill me. I don't have anything to live for anymore anyways.

Carlisle the love of my life is nothing but a traitor to me. I mean how is he going to throw me out of his house, and than not have the guts to do so himself. That is some fucked up shit if you ask me, the least he could have done was say I had to move out by a certain time. Not have his kid do the dirty work for him if you feel me I am so angry at all of them right now that it aint even funny.

But I don't care right now, I am going home, to the Harpers that is where I should have gone in the first place but I was afraid that Bella would find me if I went there.

Hailing a cab, I gave him direction to a place I haven't been for almost fifty years.

     

The Harpers always had a large estate when I lived here, but it seems to have grown a lot since I been here last.

A large two-story house, with lots of window surrounding it was beautiful. On the inside of the house it had ten bedrooms and ten bathrooms.

The outside of the house, the land sat on fifty acres. With a large outdoor swimming pool, and a small pond that actually had fish in it. Seeing how Mr. Harper loved to fish when he was alive, (he still does it just for the sport of it).

It is a place where they can be left alone at, which is why they had it built for. Nobody bothers them, because of the big metal gate they have surrounding the property, the only way to get in is for Mr. or Mrs. Harper to buzz you in.

They even have a guard house with vampire guards, who make sure they don't get bothered either.

It was the guard gate that I was walking up to right now, trying to get in it but first I had to get through the guards.

"Well hello there Mr. Mason, I haven't seen you around these parts for fifty years how it going with you?" asked one of the Justin.

Justin was tall, at 6'4 heavily muscled with blond hair and red eyes. He was one of three guards that worked here.

He was not one to mess with, and he was also straight to the point.

"I can't talk now, do you think that you can get the Harpers on the phone I need to talk to them right now."

"Where is the fire Edward, you know that I have to question everyone before I let them into this property," said Justin. "Oh, and by the way whatever happened between you and Bella? She came here over a year ago looking for you man, we told her that we don't know what happened to you. Because you didn't come looking for us when you left you wife. What happened to you man? That is the question of the ages, and now you want to show up."

"Look man, it is kind of important and I don't want to talk about it right now. So can you please get either Mr. or Mrs. Harper on the phone before I rip your throat out?"

He didn't look convince, probably because he was a much bigger man than I was. But in my state of mind that didn't matter to me, just having a place to stay did, and he was starting to piss me off.

But finally he called the Harpers up on the phone, in which they told him to send me up quickly.

I had barely reached the house when the door was thrown open, and my foster mother threw her arms around me.

"Edward, you are back home at last! I have been worried sick about you ever since Bella came by to see if you came to us after you guys split. She told me that you guys had a falling out together and that you walked out on her. I want you to tell me in your own words what happened with the both of ya'll."

Behind my mother stood my foster father, "Cynthia let the boy breathe" he said.

"Sorry Edward just got a little overly excited, it is just where have you been for this past year? That is all I really want to know. No letters, no calls to tell where you are and how you have been doing a mother worries about her young you know."

The Harper's lead me into the large dinning room, where we all sat down on the plush couches.

"So what bring you home at last?" my father asked.

"It is a very long story," I told him.

"Well lets just start from the beginning and make your way from there," my mother encouraged me with a pat on my hand.

I always love my mother; she was the most beautiful woman in the world and even more beautiful than Bella.

She was short at 5'1 with blond hair that just barely graced her shoulders, her red eyes makes her stand out even more.

My father Jason Harper on the other hand was the very opposite of her, at 6'1 with dark brown hair, and of course red eyes.

So unlike the Cullen family who had dark amber colored eyes, I am guessing theirs was different because they didn't drink the blood of humans like the rest of us did.

"Well you know Bella right, she wasn't who I thought she was at all. She was an abuser, she took pride in abusing me, and would even tell her other vampire friends that she did just so that they could have a good laugh…"

On and on I told my story, first about living with Isabella Swan for fifty years. Tell when she finally threw me out of her house, which is when I got started on the Cullen family.

The family that I had mistakenly put my trust in and they turned around and did me dirty like no one else has before.

Mom and dad sat there like stone listening to me describe everything that had happened while I was in the Cullen household. Including how I and the father in that family had sexual relations one night which lead to his mysterious illness that got me thrown out of the house.

Even though their faces were impassive, you could tell that they were getting angrier by the minute. And when I got to the part about them finally throwing me out of their house, telling me that they would kill me if I ever darken their doorstep again the Harpers were out for blood.

"Where is this Forks Washington, I will go get every vampire friend that I know and we will rip them Cullen's limb from limb" shouted mom.

"No I told her, please don't whatever is going on with the doctor right now is my fault and…" I began than was interrupted.

"That is no excuse, leaving my boy out their high and dry just because of some illness this bastard got that is bullshit. The least they could have done was making sure that you had a place to stay before throwing you out."

"Mother," I had to practically yell over her screaming fit. "Please don't hurt them, whatever is going on I did to their father and they are mad as hell right now. But I am pretty sure that if we all calm down a little we can come up with a solution to this crisis. I mean how you would fell if you are living a perfectly good life, and then someone comes along and fucks it up. Or better yet messes up someone's life that you know and love how would you feel than?"

"I guess I would feel pretty angry too, if that was my family," said my mother earnestly. I would be ready to kick their asses, from here to kingdom come myself, forget throwing them out on the street."

"Now you see how the Cullen's feel about all of this, now I have been studying any and all thing that has to do with vampires. But I haven't found anything yet, it is like there is nothing out there, that has to deal with this type of situation. I don't know who else to turn to, except for the Volturri's, and I will be damned before I turn to their asses. So the whole family suggestion was to, ask any and all vampire around the world to see if they know anything about it. But so far, we haven't heard back from a single one of them, our guess is that either they don't know or they are too afraid to talk. Which is another reason that I have come to you, maybe if you don't know what is going on than you can help me find a cure for it whatever it is?" I told them with a very worried frown on my face.

"Sure baby we will try our best, but do you really love this man that you are risking going back to him after what his family told you if they ever saw you again?" my dad asked this time.

"Yes I think I owe him that if nothing else," I told them sheepishly.

"Alright than baby, we are with you the entire way than," said mom.

"Can you describe any of his symptoms before just in case we could now what is wrong with him?" asked my father.

"Okay you already know that he doesn't drink human blood," I began. "He drinks animal blood in order to survive as a vampire. But it was weird after centuries of nothing but animal blood, his body started to reject it. And to make matters worse it was just weeks after we had sex with each other."

"Maybe it could be that after a few centuries of being deprived of human blood, his body says it is tired of it," dad intervened.

"Oh but that is not all," I told him. "He started showing other symptoms to like mood swings, he would be happy one minute mad the next you get the point. It is strange and I have never seen this before in my life." Then I told them the rest of his symptoms, and they were looking at me astonished.

"I say," mom began. "If I didn't know any better I would say that he is pregnant, but of course that is impossible. And take it from my own personal experiences. I know the signs and symptoms of someone pregnant because I had a couple of children when I was still alive."

I was astonished at her words; I didn't know in the century that he had known her that she had any children.

"In fact one of my children is a guard here, Justin you know him well Edward."

"But how come he don't live here in this house with you all, don't call you mother or nothing."

"It is the agreement we came to when I first changed all my kids into vampires, so that I can keep them with me. They can live their life and do what they want, just as long as they keep in touch with me wherever they are every month. Justin is my youngest child and he refused to part from me, so he is the guard at the gate. My oldest Michelle lives in London, well my middle child Crystal live in New York with her husband."

I was at a loss for words really; if anybody was to give me a pop quiz on my vampire family I would most likely fail miserably.

My mother took one look on my face, and said "don't worry baby a lot of people didn't know that I had kids before. Plus I didn't exactly go around telling any and everybody now did I?"

"No mom you don't," I answered back.

"You see you don't have to be ashamed of not knowing everything about me. I am pretty sure there are things out there that I don't know about you, and you probably don't want me to know either. This is why I stay out of my childrens business until they are ready to come talk to me."

     

It took me a week in order to settle back into my old life with the Harpers. You see the great thing about having them for parents, is that they know you better than your wife does. So they want go off and tell her where you disappeared to.

Coming back home after fifty years, seems funny to me to come back after so long away from my family.

Maybe it is all for the best, I will be just like Justin stay and never leave their sides again.

For as far as I was concerned, I was never leaving this house again not for no one including my ex-wife the guards wont let her past the gate anyway. On order by the master and mistress of the house don't let Bella past the gate. If she gets past anyway they have permission to do away with her in the most painful way possible. ""Consequences be damned at this point," that is what the mistress of the house said and her word is law.

And that is way I love my mother so much, she doesn't play. This means that if any of the Cullen's try to get in here that wasn't happening either. Unless you want to personally feel the wrath of Cynthia Harper, her vampiric power is scary. You don't want to mess with her if you were human or vampire. This is why my father keeps her secreted away from society because of her hot temper.

The only time they go out of the house is to feed, and when momma needs to shop other than that they are pretty much here 24/7.

But it is not all bad, momma got everything she will ever need right here in this house.

Of course you should have heard the argument, when I told them that I no longer fed on the blood of humans but on the blood of animals.

_Flashback:_

_"So are you ready to go hunting boy?" asked my father._

_"Not really, I fed really well yesterday when I was hunting thru the woods behind the house here," I told him but of course he wouldn't accept that._

_"I don't understand son, you told us that you came home after drinking from the blood of a deer," my mother said. _

_"No the last family that I stayed with taught me how to live off the blood of animals. And I managed to wean off the blood of humans while I was there, to the point that I don't even need human blood anymore." I told my mother earnestly._

_"But that deer was just a snack until, you could get something stronger to sustain you!" my mother nearly shrieked at the top of her lungs._

_"Son we are going out tonight to hunt and you are coming with us! No argument do you hear me?" my father told me pulling my arm roughly trying to drag me out the house with him but I wasn't budging._

_"Son what has gotten into you? When you told us last night that you were going out to feed I didn't think that it was going to be on animals." My mother was hysterical now, if there was one thing she could stand was seeing someone hungry. Especially not if that person is a member of her family or guard._

_"Momma listen to me, I am alright,, I promise you that,. The blood hunger will come back in a few weeks; than and only than will I feed again. But I took a oath under the man that I loved that I would never again drink the blood of a human being. It is just wrong."_

_"People are like cattle!" momma shrieked._

_"No they aren't, and it is wrong to treat them as such."_

_"What in the hell has gotten into you son?" my father this time._

_"Nothing has gotten into me I swear it," I answered him honestly._

_"Okay son let me ask you this than," he started. "Do you remember when you were alive and well? What did you do to eat than? Especially when you wanted meat in you because nothing is more filling than that right? What did you have to do when you wanted some meat son?"_

_"I had to kill it to eat it," I told him understanding where he was coming from. But he needed to know that I had changed my view on life since the last time that I saw them._

_"You didn't feel pity for them cows and chickens, which your family slaughtered to eat. So why should you feel any different about the food that you take nourishment from now?"_

_"I have changed my vows a lot since you guys last saw me. I can never be that same person ever again, not after Bella, and especially not after the Cullen's did to me. All of whom are out of the picture, and I refuse to let somebody else influence me because I don't know where that is going to led me."_

_"Yes we know about what they did to you, but we are family and family sticks together no matter what," my mother said._

_"Why are you letting outside influences, influence what you are today?" my father was sounding very upset now._

_"Look, I never meant to hurt you guys, but I…"_

_"Hurt us, hurt" my father nearly screamed. "Look at your mother, you got her here all upset and you are talking about you don't want to hurt us."_

_"I know and I am sorry, but I don't drink the blood of humans anymore I just wanted to get my point across," I told them both honestly. "I am sorry if I hurt you I really am but please don't make me do what I can't do anymore."_

_My mothers beautiful face, had hurt and concern written all over it. I could still tell that she didn't understand why I preferred the blood of animals over humans. But at last she shook her head in understanding._

_He hugged and kissed, and made up and they left to hunt while I went upstairs to read my book._

_End Flashback_

After that heated argument my parents pretty much left me alone concerning my new feeding technique even though I knew they were still concerned.

fafksf


	11. Chapter 11:Fiasco in the Making

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough**

Chapter Eleven: Fiasco in the Making

_Carlisle's POV_

I don't know what I am doing anymore, I really don't. Before I met Edward last year my life was perfect, now it is all kinds of messed up.

There seems to be no way out of this mess either.

It took me another two weeks before I could come and find Edward, due to having to turn in my two weeks notice at my job. In hopes that when I got back, or if I go back at all I might just be able to get my job back.

I already told Esme, and my children that I might not be coming back. We might just be going our separate ways permanently especially if I can't get my Edward back.

If he doesn't want me back I don't even know what I am going to do, not about the baby nothing. Maybe I will go to Africa with Hosea and Neshoba; yeah it has been awhile since I lived outside of the United States.

Oh well I looked up, at the house that may and may not be home for the next however long.

By now Edward has probably told his parents all about me, and they are icy told me. Maybe I shouldn't tell them who I am, that way they won't fry me once inside of this house.

It is funny I thought Edward might be lying about where he used to live before he moved in with his ex-wife. It looks just the same, as it did when he was describing it to me; he described it perfectly right down to the place where it was.

I am starting to get, cold feet maybe I should come back tomorrow. Maybe I should come back here with the rest of my family. After Edward described what his mother can do I am fearful to come face to face with her.

She has a fiery temper literally, make her really mad, and she will breath fire. You ever heard the saying steam coming off the top of the head; she really will have steam coming out.

Cynthia Harper is no joke, and is not somebody to mess around with. Especially when it comes to one of her children, in which she is very protective of.

I was just getting ready to turn around, and just come back tomorrow when I heard a voice speaking angrily behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward yelled.

     

_Edwards POV_

I don't know why I yelled like I did, but seeing a face that I haven't seen in a month and a half really pissed me off.

"I came here to talk to you," Carlisle answered.

"Bullshit, what do we have to talk about," I said angrily.

"Edward, I swear I didn't have anything to do with what my family did to you."

"If that is all you came to tell me, than you can take your happy ass back to Forks and stay there. Because I ain't trying to hear it right now.

"No Edward, it is not. There is something bigger in this situation than just me and you right now."

"Oh what exactly is that?" I ask sarcastically.

"I can't tell you that right now, I have to tell you when the time is right," he told me.

"And why the hell cant you?"

"Because a wise man told me to keep it a secret until you are ready to hear the truth," he answered.

"Great just fucking great!" I replied.

"Look can we please go inside and talk," he asked.

"Hell no, my mother would eat you for supper not that I care anyways."

"Now that was just plan rude," he said starting to sound angry. "Besides, she doesn't even have to know who I am. You can just tell her that I am an old friend of the family or something."

"And why should I do that exactly?" I asked him sarcastically. Looking at his bags I than asked, "by the way were exactly were you planning on staying?"

He was frustrated, I could tell but I wasn't giving into him ever again.

"I was hoping that I could stay here, but seeing as you don't want me here I will take my stuff to a hotel."

"Good riddance," I mumbled knowing that he would hear me. Than I put my password into the gate, and slammed the door behind me never looking back.

     

_Carlisle's POV_

I can't believe he just dismissed me like that, I am so angry and hurt right now I just don't know what I am going to do.

I just wanted to tell him about, what was going on so badly just to see his reaction. Then I would deal with the consequences later on, but I wisely held my tongue.

Now I am just sitting in this hotel room, thinking about the last words that he said to me. 'Good riddance,' that hurt more than anything than he turned and walked through that gate.

I don't know what to do now, maybe I should just let my family handle this their way. But that would probably be the worst idea imaginable considering that Edward ain't too fond of my family right now.

Maybe I should just wear him down, bother him until he will talk to me willingly.

Damn that wont work, but something else might. I do still have his phone number; maybe I should just call him. Well that is if he didn't decide to change his number after leaving Forks so that nobody there can get a hold of him.

'Just try it and see it doesn't hurt to try" I told myself.

I dialed his phone number using the hotel phone, knowing that if I used my phone he wouldn't answer it.

He answered on the first ring, "hello?"

I couldn't say anything for I was at a loss for words thing that maybe he had gotten his number changed.

Hello," he said again sounding angry. "Look if this is some kid calling this ain't funny, don't ever call here again," he started to hang up.

"Edward," I nearly shouted before he could hang up.

"Carlisle? What the hell are you calling me for?" he asked sounding pissed.

"Like I told you earlier, we need to talk."

"I ain't in the mood to talk to you," he said than hung up the phone.

I sighed in frustration before pushing redial on the phone.

He obviously recognized the phone number because he answered with a "what do you want?"

Surprised he answered the phone I was at a loss for words.

"Look Carlisle, I ain't in the mood for games, so you either tell me what the hell is going on or quit fucking calling me."

"I already told you Edward, I can't tell you until I gain your trust back and I haven't done…."

I was rudely interrupted with a loud click on the other end of the phone.

Damn it all, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I would have to tell him that would be the only way that he would talk to me.

So I called him back again, this time he kept quiet.

"Edward? Look…"

"Carlisle I swear it you don't quit calling me…"

The words rolled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I'm Pregnant, Edward."


	12. Chapter 12: Nothing's Impossible

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough**

Chapter Twelve: Nothings Impossible

_Author's note: sorry if I don't have all the facts straight about, the immortal children but I let someone borrow my stinking Breaking Dawn so I couldn't research it properly. So I had to do all of it from memory._

_Edward's POV_

My jaw hit the floor when I heard the words 'I'm pregnant.' I couldn't believe what Carlisle just told me that is impossible.

"But how is that possible?" I asked him stupidly.

"Apparently it is only possible among gay men vampires, and since there are so few of us. There is really nobody around to explain anything."

I sat there in stunned silence this couldn't possibly be happening. But I knew also that Carlisle wouldn't lie either. Would he? I am not so sure anymore anything to get me to go back to Forks with him.

I let out a sound of disbelief, "if that was the case we probably would have heard about it by now. And as it is, I aint never heard of no man getting pregnant, so why should I believe you?"

"Edward, I swear on everything that I love that it is true. You see this couple from Africa came to us, and told us that it was possible. And the only reason we don't know about it, is because the Volturri covered it up. You already know of the immortal children how they destroyed entire covens just to get rid of them. "Who's to say that they won't cover up something like this?"

"I don't know if you are lying or telling the truth, and at this point I really don't care. Why don't you go back to your little family, and be with them. For some reason everything in me tells me that this is just a ploy to get me back to Forks Washington where you can torture me some more."

"Edward I….."

"Save it Carlisle, I don't want to hear it," I told him before hanging up the phone.

      

_Carlisle's POV_

I never wanted to cry out so much from frustration as I did right at that moment. I couldn't believe he just hung up the phone on me.

I tried calling him back, but he wouldn't answer his phone. Than after about five tries it went straight to voicemail which means he probably turned off his phone.

I don't believe this I just told him that I was pregnant, and not only did he call me a liar but now he wont answer his phone.

Great just fucking great! Now I got to prove myself to Edward plus figure out how to convince him that this baby is real. Not to mention I still have to win him back.

How in the hell was I supposed to do that?

I done something I haven't don't in centuries; I actually went to bed and slept and tried to dream up a way to win Edward back.

      

_Edward's POV_

"Idiot!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

That bastard actually had me going for a minute there, and I was dumb enough to believe him too.

My mom walked in as I was pounding my head against the wall in frustration.

"What the hell is going on here? First I overhear you talking on the phone to somebody. And now you are banging your head against the wall, I repeat what is going on here?"

"You won't believe me anyways, so you mine as well let me handle this my way. And I am going to tear that bastard limb from limb first chance I get to."

"Honey what are you talking about, what is going on?"

"Where is the nearest hotel? He has probably decided to check into the one closest to here, just to annoy the hell out of me."

"What are you talking about sweetheart? Who has checked into a hotel room here?"

"Remember the man that I was staying with, that family threw me out of the house. And he was too cowardly to show his face with the rest of his family, he just let his family do whatever the hell they wanted. But he wanted no part whatsoever in it."

"Yes I remember," she said.

"Well he is back, and he has come with some crazy shit trying to bring me back to Forks Washington with his ass but it ain't going to happen."

"My god! Do you want me to send my body guards over there to ruff him up a bit?" asked my mother ever the family protector.

"Yes that would be nice, just scare him back to his home but please don't kill him."

"Oh my Edward, the ever sensitive one, I promise they wont do any of that sort of thing."

My mother than came over and gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

      

_Carlisle's POV_

About a half hour later, I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

Oh good it's Edward, and he has come to his senses and decided to help me after all.

"Room service," came the voice on the other side of the door. I let out a sigh of frustration; it wasn't my Edward after all. But wait a minute ain't it a little late, for room service?

I backed away from the door in confusion, for whatever was on the other side of it was not good.

That is when I heard a crash as the door splintered off its hinges. As whoever on the other side kicked it open.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" one of the vampires asked. I could tell because of their pale skin.

There were three of them to; two male one female all had a very angry scowl on their faces, none a bit of sympathy. And none of whom where Edward, oh lord did he send them to kill me, I sure hope not.

They didn't even wait for my answer, they knew I was a vampire because of my complexion give me away.

They attacked immediately, three against one now that wasn't fair how could he do this to me, when I realized who must have sent them.

Ducking a punch to my head by one of the males, I was kicked in the stomach by the female.

That dropped me like a ton of bricks, as I felt the worst pain possible roll thru my stomach.

I stayed down, I couldn't help it I was hurting to bad to anything else. I prayed to the god of the universe to please get me out of this situation but I know that wasn't going to happen.

I just rolled over and let them kill me.

      

_Edward's POV_

"You did what?" I asked my mother in astonishment.

"I sent my guards over there to kill that bastard for you," she answered.

"How could you do something like that? When I asked you not to," I said.

"You were always to soft Edward you need to lighten up a bit. With him out of your hair, it would be payback to that entire family don't you see."

"I don't want him dead, mother. I just wanted you to knock some sense into him than send him packing back to Forks. How could you send your guards over there to kill him?"

"It doesn't matter Eddie, he will get his and his little family too if they are dumb enough to avenge their father's murder."

But by the time she finished the sentence I was already running out the door, and she was screaming by the end of the sentence.

Knowing my mothers body guards all too well, I know they have probably tracked down Carlisle and are in the process of beating him to a pulp.

Damn how could I have been so stupid?

Of my parents three body guards, Justin, Crystal, and Rodney only one has a special power and that is Crystal and she is a tracker.

Damn, damn, damn it.

I ran in the same direction, as the three guardians (because I can smell them, I may not be a tracker but I can still smell their scent so I followed it).

I saw a small hotel in the distance; I ran inside of it and asked for Carlisle. After explaining that I was a friend of his the hotel manager pointed me in the right direction.

I got to his room only to notice that the door to it was busted open.

I ran through that door like a blind man on a mission, when I saw three vampires beating up a cowering vampire on the floor.

I don't really know what happened after that, for I went into a red haze and started beating up those vampires with everything in me.

Next thing I knew, they were gone and I was in the room alone with Carlisle. I bend down to have a good look at him, and I heard him whimpering, thank god he was still alive.

My god in heaven what had they done to him?

"Is he alright?" I heard my father ask.

When the hell did he get here?

"I heard you and your mother, arguing before you took off. I decided to come and see if I could help you" he confessed. "Now is he alright?"

"I don't know," I choked out.

"Let's get him back to the house."

I picked him up off the ground, being as gentle as possible but he still whimpered in pain.

"Please if there is a god in heaven, I beg you please don't let him die!" I prayed to whoever in the universe was listening to me right now.

I maybe really pissed at him right now, but that doesn't mean that I wanted him dead.

I am not too sensitive; I just don't want to see people die needlessly.

And especially not over something that I did to them, not without asking for forgiveness first.

What am I going to do now; he is never going to forgive me over this. I am sure of that; he is going to think that I am the one to send them guards over here to kill him. And while I did send them over, I didn't give the kill order. I just asked to send him packing back to Forks Washington where he belongs.

I ran as fast as I could back to my parent's house, why I don't know maybe because that was the only place here that I still know.

"What the hell is he doing here?" my mother shrieked the moment I walked through the door carrying Carlisle.

"He is to be here, until he heals" my father answered for me. "Why did you send our guards after him, when Edward told you not to?" then to me he said "go lay him down upstairs in your bedroom."

My mother shrieked in outrage, last thing I heard before heading upstairs was my father having a go at my mother.

I laid him on my bed, and then promised him that no harm would ever come to him again as long as he was in Chicago again.

That could have been bad. That could have been real bad as in starting a war between my family and the Cullen family.

I stroked his hair, as he moaned in his sleep he should be nice and recovered by tomorrow us vampires heal real fast.

Then the yelling will start, and that threats and everything else. Because I know he is not going to be real happy with me when he wakes up tomorrow.

_Authors note 2: if you don't know already I stopped the poll and here are the results of the poll:_

_Girl: five_

_Boy: four_

_Authors note 3: my next poll is out and it is naming the baby girl._


	13. Chapter 13: The Next Day

**0Forever May Not Be Long Enough**

Chapter Thirteen: Next Day

_Author's Note: I know that I made Edward more powerful than what he was in the book. But if you ask me this new power is kind of cool._

_Carlisle's POV_

'So this is what it is like to have peace and warmth' I thought and exhaled with a sigh.

Heaven was beautiful, and I haven't even opened my eyes yet. I don't think I ever will either, it is so quiet and peaceful I think I will lie here for all eternity.

That is when I heard a movement to my right, opening my eyes I see Edward coming right toward me.

I fall out of the bed that I was obviously lying in trying my best to get away from him.

"It's alright," he told me. "No one will ever hurt you again I can promise you that."

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get to hea…" that is when I trailed off and realization hit me like a ton of bricks I wasn't dead.

He obviously was reading my thoughts because he said, "you are now in the home of Cynthia and Jason Harper. And you are under their protection so you don't have to worry about being attacked anymore."

"But you were the one who orchestrated the attack on me."

"I must confess I was the one that asked my mother to send her guards to you to drive you out of here. You got to believe me, I never told her to send the guards there to kill you that I would never do against someone I love."

I snorted in disbelief; did this fool actually think that I would believe him for one second? "And I should believe you because?"

"I was the one who stopped the guards from attacking you!"

"After you sent them there to kill me," I was so angry right now I could probably blow a fuse.

"Well I guess we are even now huh? You kick me out of your house, and don't bother to show you face. Then you get beat up by my mother's guards, but at least I had the decency to show up and stop them from killing you."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I had nothing to do with what my children and ex-wife did to you?"

"Like I fucking care, the only real reason you are alive is because I didn't want to start a war between your family and mine. So you can just take your ass back to Forks Washington were you belong."

"Is that what you really want me to do? Fine I will go. But know this if I leave here without you, you will never be able to see your child. This I promise you."

"God you are still on that aren't you."

"I am still on it, because it is true. You are the one who can read minds why don't you search my mind for a lie."

"You are willing to open your mind up to me?"

"If that is what it takes to get you to quit calling me a liar."

He let out a noise of annoyance, before stepping closer to me.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

I nodded, "then he said just try to relax."

Then he put both of his hands against my temple, and my very life flashed before my eyes.

I saw everything from me being turned, to studying to become a doctor to turning my children even me having sex with Edward.

To my almost attack scene in the forest, where I almost killed a few people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Then finally we got to the part with Nashoba and Hosea, and Edward stopped going through my mind and watched as it played out before his very eyes.

I watched as his face went from, surprise to shock to horror and then he staggered back confusion written all across his face.

"Hhhow is this even possible?" he stammered.

"I don't know I told him honestly, but it is a miracle and we should cherish it."

Next thing I know I am gathered up in his arms, and he is holding me weeping piteously but I was not one to hold pity especially not after what he did to me.

So I pushed him away, "from what I have been hearing from you in the last twenty-four hours you don't want me or my baby. So why are you acting differently now?"

"Oh god Carlisle I didn't know! I swear I didn't, how could I know something like that was real and could really happened. And you were telling the truth about, what happened that night that your family put me out. I am so sorry for not believing you in the first place please forgive me."

"To be completely honest right now, I ain't holding any forgiveness in my heart. Especially not after you sent them goons over to my hotel room to scare me off as you say but I seriously doubt that, I think you sent them to kill me."

"I didn't send them there to kill you, I swear it on my real mother's grave."

I snorted in disbelief, and I should believe him because? Oh I forget he had a change of heart, and instead of letting them kill me he saved me. How can I possibly look past that and forgive him.

"Okay what do I have to do, to get your trust back again?"

"Nothing," I told him pushing past him on my way out the door.

He gave me a puppy dog look, that was begging me to take him back but I wasn't in the mood for that right now. That look would have worked just a few months ago, but things are different now and we can't go back to how it used to be.

"I think that it would be best if we go our separate ways. For we have both experienced some hurt in our lives that is just colliding with the other person hurt and it is doing no good to either of us. For this much I know, hurting people hide their hurt, hurting people run from their hurt and hurting people hurt others."

"But what about the child?" he asked.

"You can come and see him or her, anytime just give me like a twenty-four hour notice before you show up. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to my family."

Edward looked like he was on the verge of tear, but to be honest I didn't really care not anymore. I just wanted to get back home to my family as soon as possible.

"My father went and got your bags from the hotel room, and fixed the door so it wouldn't be charged to your account. They were brought into my room but I put them over in the closet over there. May I ask how you are getting home?"

"I am going by plane which is the fastest route for me home."

"Okay I will see you later hopefully."

"How about you don't call at all for the next few weeks, don't write don't try to track me down if I need you I will call you."

"Can I be there for the baby's birth?"

"I don't know yet, we will see."

Than he grabbed his things, and walked out of my life possibly forever I made up my mind right there to win him back whatever it took.

It may take time for time heals all wounds right? But I swear that on everything I love me and Edward is going to be together for all eternity.

For time is all we have right?

_Author's Note 2: remember to vote in my name the baby girl poll. Your opinion matters so if you like a particular name vote and maybe your name will win._


	14. Chapter 14: One More Step Closer

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough**

Chapter Fourteen: One More Step Closer

_Edward's POV_

It has been three months since; I had last since Dr. Cullen way too long in my opinion. But there was nothing I could do about that it was my selfish actions that caused us to be separated in the first place.

He was now six months along, and while he has been sending me ultrasound pictures that is all he sends me no letter accompanying it to tell me how he is doing nothing.

So I know for sure that he is still mad at me, but at least he hasn't sent his family after me for the stunt that I pulled.

I should really be glad that he didn't lose the baby over that mess. I really would have felt so awful considering that is my own flesh and blood.

"Are you in here thinking about him again?" my mother asked me.

"Yes I am," I answered truthfully. She always seemed to know when I am lying to her, so I gave up a long time ago trying.

"You need to stop sweetheart that is only going to make you sick."

"Vampires can't get sick mom."

"And vampires can't get pregnant either but you still managed to get one pregnant didn't you?"

What can I say, she had a point.

"Edward if you still love him why don't you go and tell him so?"

"Because he won't listen to me, I did him so dirty that he probably won't ever be able to forgive me."

"He has to have forgiven you in some form or fashion, if he is sending you sonograms of the baby," leave it to my mother to be so observant. "I see the way you be looking at those pictures, wishing that you were there with him to support him and everything. I tell you, you should march your butt to Forks charm your way back into his life or something."

"Mom it is not that simple. How would you feel if you got treated the way he did by me the father of his child? How would you feel if the father of your child sends somebody to kill you? I don't think that you would be very forgiving if it were you."

"I feel what you are saying Eddie, but if he is sending you pictures…."

"Momma just let it go, please just let it go."

"What about the child's birth, is he going to let you be there for that?"

"Momma!"

"Fine," she screamed and left in a huff. "And by the way she called halfway down the hallway, I should probably tell you your father left this morning to have a talk with the Cullen family."

"What!" I said going after my mother.

      

_Jason's POV_

Two days later

I found myself outside of the Cullen home, not sure what to do now. I was going to go in there and tell them off for what they were doing to my son. But now I am not so sure, I wander if they can sense me outside of their home.

I have been standing here, for a few hours now trying to figure out how to approach them.

I left the comfort of my own home, to have a little talk with them. But now that I am here I am at a loss for how to begin to tell them what I needed to tell them.

Three long months my son suffer, as that man in there has been sending ultrasound pictures after pictures to him but no letters nothing telling him how he's doing.

I could personally tear Carlisle apart for doing this to him. I don't think he is going to let my son be there for the baby's birth or anything.

And I am pretty sure that he still blames my son for what happened in that hotel room.

Let me calm myself down before I do something rash and put myself in danger. Because the Cullen family outnumbers me badly, and I wouldn't be able to hold them off and I already promised my wife that I would come back home.

I have to keep a level head, if not for anybody else but for my son Edward.

      

_Nashoba POV_

I walked to Esme's room I can sense somebody outside of the house, but I hadn't acted yet because they hadn't seemed hostile. But they haven't come knocked on the door yet either which in case got me to worrying.

"Esme may I come in?" I ask outside of her door.

"Come in," I heard her call on the other side of the door.

"What is going on?" she asked as soon as I stepped inside of her room.

"I can sense someone outside of the house," I tell her. "But the person doesn't seem hostile; I think that he just wants to talk to us."

"Have you told Carlisle about this?" she asked me.

"No he is still in town on business."

"Well let's go and invite him in, if he is here to talk. But if he is here for anything else we need to get rid of him as soon as possible you hear?"

"Yes I do," I told her honestly. We have a very delicate situation going on in this house and we don't need anybody dangerous coming around here.

As we walked to the front of the house, I thought about what was going on. The Cullen family had asked me and my husband to stay here with them after they found out about the baby. While I thought that was nice of them, I hope they don't think that we are stupid enough to believe that. The only reason they invited us to stay is because they want extra security around this house, especially from the Volturri. If the Volturri ever found out what was going on in this household their would be hell to pay. For all involved in the situation, including the innocent baby that lies in wait to be born we would be sentence to death. The Volturri would make an example of all of us they don't care, which is why they can never find out about this.

When we got to the door however the person that has been hanging around all day was standing there hand posed to knock on the door.

"Can we help you sir?" asked Esme.

We could tell that is was another vampire, from his pale skin and red eyes we just might be in a load of trouble here.

"Yes I have come to speak to Carlisle Cullen," he told us.

"Well he is not here right now, he went into town for an errand can we take a message?" Esme asked him.

"No I would like to talk to him in person, if I may ma'am" he told her.

"May I ask who is calling for him?" I ask him.

"Yes this is Jason Harper, and this is a matter to be discussed alone please."

"Harper," Esme let the name roll off of her tongue. "As in Mr. and Mrs. Harper Edwards parents?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes," he told us looking bewildered probably trying to figure out how we know him.

We both got an angry expression on our faces, "and what do you want him for?"

"Please it is a matter to be discussed alone without your interference."

"Anything you want to talk to about with Carlisle you can talk to in front of with me," Esme said with some authority in her voice.

"I didn't come here to argue with you Mrs. Cullen I have come here to talk with Dr. Cullen and that is it," he said with anger dripping from his voice.

Just then a car pulled into the driveway, Carlisle was back, and before anybody could stop Mr. Harper he was off the porch steps and heading Carlisle's way.

"We need to talk, get back in the car" he told them. Before me or Esme could do anything he shoved him in the car and put himself in the passenger seat and took off driving.

Leaving us speechless, we couldn't believe what was happening as we watched Mr. Harper drive away.

      

_Carlisle's POV_

"I am sorry I had to do it this way but those bitches wouldn't let us have a moment together to talk," said Mr. Harper.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Carlisle.

"I am doing what I can to help my son; do you know that he is thinking about going to Volturra city to commit suicide?"

"What!" Carlisle said shocked.

"Yes he is, he is highly upset right now and is not thinking rationally," I told him honestly. "Ever since what happened three months ago, he has been planning his own death. He is just waiting for the baby to be born, and to make sure that everything is alright with you before he does it. My wife may be blind as to what is happening to our son but I am not. But did you know that you are blaming that wrong person for what happened three months ago. Yes Edward did want you out of the city because he was upset about what your family did to him, and he thought that you were involved in it. But when he found out the truth it hurt him a lot more. And he realized that he sent my guards to you to drive you out of the city for nothing. Trust me on this sir that is all he did. It was my wife that sent those guards out to kill you."

"Oh my god! Are you sure about that?" he asked angrier now than ever.

"Yes I am sure, fifteen minutes after my guards left the house I heard my wife in there discussing the matter with Edward. And from the way my son was talking he had no idea what was about to go down in you hotel room. And my wife admitted to sending the guards over there to kill you. I and Edward ran like the hounds of hell were behind us to get to you before they killed you. I didn't know that she could be a conniving little bitch when she wants to be. And she figures that if she got rid of you than she can have our son all to herself. But that is not how it is going to work trust me on that, Edward is a grown boy and can do whatever he pleases. I am not asking you to get back together with him; I am just asking that you forgive him for something that wasn't his fault please. He is my only child, and I don't want him to die. My wife has three blood children all over the world, but they are not biologically related to me. Her original husband died in the Revolutionary war back in the seventeen hundreds leaving her a widow with children. She meet a vampire one night while out doing something or other, and lets just say that the rest is history. She met me about seventy five years later, and turned me into a vampire. She already had children, but she wanted one just for me and her, and since vampires cant have children we decided to create one that was already in existence.  
Since the Volturri outlawed the immortal children, we decided on a teenager and we meet the perfect one about thirty five years later. By then her children were all out of the house and doing their own little thing, so it was perfect. He was only seventeen years old when we turned him into a vampire, and as he probably told you he had a very rough childhood. So basically it was so much as taking in a son right there but getting him out of that dreadful situation. So I ask you to please reconcile with my son I cannot lose him now, I love him to damn much to lose him."

      

_Carlisle's POV_

Driving thru the mean streets of Forks Washington, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward didn't send those vampires after him to kill me, how could he have been so stupid as to think that he would.

I should have known that he wouldn't do something like that Edward was a kind and gentle spirit until you made him mad. But I should have known from the beginning that he wouldn't have sent those men after me like that.

Stupid, stupid, stupid I had to make this right somehow or another.

He must have seen the look on my face because he asked, "so how soon will you be ready to leave back to Chicago?"


	15. Chapter 15: Unbreak My Heart

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough**

Chapter Fifteen: Unbreak My Heart

Don't leave me in all this pain Don't leave me out in the rain Come back and bring back my smile Come and take these tears away I need your arms to hold me now The nights are so unkind Bring back those nights when I held you beside me Un-break my heart Say you'll love me again Undo this hurt you caused When you walked out the door And walked out of my life Un-cry these tears I cried so many nights Un-break my heart My heart Take back that sad word good-bye Bring back the joy to my life Don't leave me here with these tears Come and kiss this pain away I can't forget the day you left Time is so unkind And life is so cruel without you here beside me Un-break my heart Say you'll love me again Undo this hurt you caused When you walked out the door And walked out of my life Un-cry these tears I cried so many nights Un-break my heart My heart Don't leave me in all this pain Don't leave me out in the rain Bring back the nights when I held you beside me Un-break my heart Say you'll love me again Undo this hurt you caused When you walked out the door And walked out of my life Un-cry these tears I cried so many, many nights Un-break my Un-break my heart oh baby Come back and say you love me Un-break my heart Sweet darlin' Without you I just can't go on Can't go on....

Authors note: this song doesn't belong to me it belong to Tony Braxton.

_Edward's POV_

I just couldn't believe my eyes, as I saw who was on the other side of the screen door.

It was a person I thought that I would never see again Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"I think that we need to talk," he told me.

"Okay," I said opening the door for him to let him in the house.

That is when I got a good look at him, he still looked the same but his stomach was rounded out with our child. And it seemed that he had a glow about him, making him more beautiful.

I lead him to my room, where we can have some privacy. And he sat down on the bed, and I sat on the couch just a few feet away.

He gave me a funny look, and then patted a spot on the bed right beside him. I got up and moved to the spot gratefully.

"I don't really know where to begin," she started.

"Just start at the beginning and go from there," I reassured him.

"Okay," he started. "Your father basically kidnapped me to knock some since in me, he told me more about your history. He also told me that you were planning on killing yourself. Why is that may I ask?"

"I fell so guilty, Carlisle you just don't know. I thought about our last meeting everyday since it happened, I just want the pain to go away" I told him honestly.

"But that is no reason to kill yourself for."

"I could understand why you were so angry at me for, what if my actions caused you to have lost the child. Our child, I would never have forgiven myself for that. The only reason I was waiting for, was to hear that the child was born healthy, and what gender the baby is."

"It's a girl," Carlisle said.

"Wow how do you know so soon?" I asked astonished.

"It is called technology, I showed Esme how to do ultrasound since I very well couldn't do one on myself. We do an ultrasound every few weeks to make sure the baby is doing alright. And since I knew what to look for in an ultrasound, I found out the sex of the baby."

"Wow," I said like an idiot but than again I didn't know what else to say on the matter. "You told me you needed to talk to me."

"Yes I do," he told me earnestly.

"What exactly did you need to talk to me about?" I asked curiously hoping against hope that he would forgive me and we can start this relationship all over again.

"Your father, told me that you didn't send your bodyguards after me to kill me," he told me. "I am so sorry I didn't believe you on that I should have known myself that you wouldn't do that to me."

"Listen Carlisle…" I begun than was interrupted.

"No let me finish please," he begged. "The real reason I am here today, is because I wanted to tell you that I forgive you for what happened. I know that it was you mother that sent her body guards after me. I also know that you only sent them to run me out of town and I am sorry that I didn't believe you before. I just came here today to tell you that I want you to move back in with me. I promise you that my family won't do anything else to you, for if they do they have to answer to me this time. This time I want be so nice to them they are going to have to get out, if they try and pull the crap that they did again. I can promise you that, so I will ask you can you please move back in. You don't know how lonely it has been there without you."

After looking at his pleading face and knowing that he meant it for sure how in the world could I say no to him?

_Author's note 2: name the baby girl poll is up I am begging you to please vote in the poll if you haven't yet. Because I am closing the poll October 1__st__ and as of right now it is a tie between two names so I am going to need a tie breaker please._

_Author's note 3: sorry this chapter is so short but I don't do sappy scenes very well. I promise you that the next chapter is going to be much longer._


	16. Chapter 16: Forever I Promise

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough**

Chapter Sixteen: Forever I Promise

_Authors Note: I have some good news and I have some bad news. Good news first I have just moved into another house in a different city in Ohio. Now for the bad news, as many of you know I have been trying to at least update this story at least once or twice a week. But now that is all but impossible, I need to find a new job and the library in Delaware Ohio. So now it is going to go from every week maybe to every two weeks or more depending on how long it takes me to get settled. I am sorry to all my loyal readers and I hope that you can bear with me for the moment._

_Carlisle's POV_

We have been back in Forks for over a month now, and in that month we have taught him how to use the ultrasound and everything to do with the baby. Including the birth of the child, to make for a safe and easy delivery.

I remember the first ultra sound we did together; it was beautiful you should have seen the look on Edward face when he saw his child moving around on the screen for the first time.

_Flashback:_

_I was lying on the with Edward, standing over me smearing the ultrasound gel over my belly. _

_He was still a little nervous about the whole thing considering that it was his first time ever doing an ultrasound on person. He has been practicing on a dummy just to get the hang of it. He was also a little overly excited at the process of seeing our child on the screen moving around, and he has been talking about it nonstop ever since I told him he could do an ultrasound on me._

_When he put the wand on my stomach and started moving it around in the spot that I showed him trying to get a clear picture of the baby, he smiled as it came up on the screen. There was our baby moving around on the screen, and when it started moving around his face lit up with happiness. It was like he was seeing the sun for the first time in centuries. _

"_Oh my god!" he breathed in with a silly grin on his face that said it all._

_It was like our own peace of heaven. The whole family left the house in order to give Edward and me some privacy, which was nice of them. (Considering that they still didn't like Edward)._

_He was just standing there with a big goofy grin on his face, as he watched his child move around on the screen. Of course he printed out some of those pictures to keep for himself._

_He showed me the baby book that he made up himself out of a scrapbook, that he made out for a baby book it is pretty cool if I do say so myself. It got every ultrasound picture in it that I sent him._

_I even saw the new section he came up with, saying "my pictures that I took with the ultrasound."_

_End flashback_

It is just the little things that Edward does, that make me appreciate him even more than what I do now.

He went out shopping to get the baby some clothes and diapers and stuff, for when she comes. He is even helping to paint the baby's room, his old one since it was decided that he was moving into my room.

And the nursery is almost completely set up thanks to him, even got a crib in it and everything. And probably enough diapers in it to last the next two years or so, due to every body buying two three packs of them every time they go out.

Even new clothes and such, since I don't go out very much do to my condition, it would be very hard to try and explain it to someone not of the vampire community. The people would probably freak and just run away, or try and call in scientists to study me. In which of course cannot happen especially if the Volturri get involved.

They are supposedly throwing me a surprise baby shower today, and I aint supposed to know about it. But I do, but they don't know that I do.

The Baby Shower

"Aww aint that adorable, " I said as I pulled out another pair of pajamas this time with cartoon characters on it.

I put the pajamas over with the growing pile of stuff that I was getting for the baby shower.

For most of the town was invited to my baby shower, the only problem was that the town thought that it was Esme that was pregnant not me.

That was a brilliant idea on Alice's part, that way they wouldn't find anything strange about giving me gifts instead of my ex-wife.

My children conjured up some story about me and Esme getting back together and now we are having a child together.

Esme unwrapped some baby things, such as baby oils baby lotion, powder and things of that nature.

While I unwrapped a kit, that said mold your new baby's hands and feet to always remember how small they were.

While Esme was unwrapping another bag of diapers, this baby is not ever going to need for nothing I tell you.

I stole another glance at Edward; he was looking happy at all the stuff that we were getting. But I could tell that he was a little jealous of the fact that Esme was sitting beside me and not himself. But he already promised that he wouldn't blow our cover, and he would just go ahead and watch from a distance.

It was already planned that Esme would exchange her gift with me, after the baby shower was over so that it wouldn't look suspicious if she handed me one now.

Not long after the gift exchange was over everybody left for home wishing us well and congratulations as they were headed out the door.

When Esme gave me her present, I was a tad bit surprised by how big it was. When I opened it up I found out quickly why it was so big, it was a car seat.

"Why thank you very much," I told her hugging her as tightly as I could with my stomach in the way.

Edward caught up with me at that exact moment; he had the same exact look on his face that I probably had on mine. Where exactly were we going to fit all this stuff at considering the nursery was not done yet?

That is when Alice showed up, "don't worry daddy I will find somewhere to put it I promised."

"I am so sorry Edward, I know how much you wanted to sit with me and help open those presents. But there was nothing that neither of us could do, without raising suspicion in this town as to why we were both sitting there without a woman present."

"It's okay really Carlisle, to see your face light up like that every time you opened the gift was excitement enough for me too."

"Are you sure that you are okay, we can have another baby shower just the family and some of our vampires friends. That way we can sit together and not arouse suspicion among the town you know."

"No, I am okay thanks for the offer anyways. I don't think this house can possibly hold anymore stuff as it is," he told me laughing.

"Well we can always hold some of this stuff for the next child that we have," I said with a smile on my face.

He looked shocked, "we haven't even had our first child yet and here you are talking about another child here."

"Well," I said "it doesn't have to be right off the bat you know. It can be a little while before we have another one. Just as long as the Volturri don't find out we are cool you know that right. We have forever I promise."

"Forever I promise," he repeated back to me giving me a kiss on the lips.

Authors Note 2: remember that the poll for name the baby girl is up so vote in it if you haven't already please.

_Authors note 3: can I get some reviews on my story please! I am begging you I am down on my knees I just want to know how I am doing something I only have 25 review, and this story has been up since June. I have seen stories on this webite that has been up for two weeks and has hundreds of reviews so I am begging you._


	17. Chapter 17: Almost Time

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Chapter Seventeen: Almost Time

_Authors note: I tried to post another letter on my story but failed miserably. If you want to read it, it is in the reviews, it tells you everything you need to know about the direction this story is going in._

_Authors note 2: I have also put up a new poll; what should the last name of the child be in this story? Last chance to vote before the last 2 chapters come up._

_November 1__st_

_Carlisle's POV_

I am due in a couple of weeks. I honestly can say that I can't wait for this to be over and to hold my daughter in my arms for the first time.

It seems like it is never going to end. I am due in the middle of November, November 19th to be exact, and I cannot wait to get her out of me.

Don't get me wrong or anything, I like having this closeness with my daughter and I know that come the 19th of this month I will never feel that closeness again. But I am tired of my back always hurting; hell, my feet are so swollen that I have to wear house shoes around the house for my feet to be comfortable. I am tired of walking around looking like I swallowed a beach ball; let's not forget how much I miss work.

I haven't even been able to leave the house for the past few months, for I am the size of a house, and people would be looking at me strangely.

It has been decided that we will not set up the baby's room in this house. We decided to move a month after the baby is born.

So while things are set up in the spare bedroom for the baby, it is not going to be remodeled into a nursery since we are moving away; we had officially over stayed our welcome.

It has already been decided we will move after the holidays are over. We have even found the new house in a new state already and bought it so that we won't have to be rushing when the time comes.

I can't say that I am ready for the delivery though. Since I am a vampire, with diamond hard skin, there is no way for them to inject pain medication into my body to numb the pain.

But my family will be there to comfort me every step of the way, and I thank God for them every day, for I don't know what I would do without them.

The delivery will be by c-section. That was the only way I reasoned that the baby would be able to come out. And I had been discussing it over and over with all my family members to make sure that they know how to do it. As to make sure of a safe and easy delivery, they are going to stitch me up the best they can and let my vampire genes take over the healing process afterwards.

I have taught them everything because sometimes this procedure doesn't always necessarily go as planned. Or just in case I would go into labor before that and who knows who might be home. So it was easier to make sure everybody knew rather than some of them. But now they are all fighting over who actually gets to deliver the baby. I don't know whether to laugh in joy about this or bang my head against the table in frustration.

      

_November 13__th_

_Edward's POV_

"Everybody has left, Carlisle. They are fulfilling their thirst desires. They want to be here when the baby is born. By going hunting in the woods, just days before you are to deliver, is a brilliant idea," I said.

"And why didn't you go with them?" Carlisle asked me.

"Because I didn't want to leave you alone in the house just in case your water broke while we were all gone and nobody would be here to tend to you. It has already been decided that I will go hunting in the morning right before I head off to work. We decided together that you should not be alone in these last couple of days in your pregnancy," I told him honestly.

"Oh I see how it is, you're all just going to sit back and watch me down like a hawk to make sure I don't go into labor while you guys are gone…"

"Right!"

"Like I don't know how to take care of my own damned self! You're all smothering me to death and I hate it! Well it's not much fun for me either, Edward! I would love to spend just one day in peace without any of you guys here. Can I have that please? Just one day to myself before the baby is born and I swear I won't ask for anything else in the next couple of months." He was begging me, I could tell by the look on his face. Carlisle was right though… We hadn't left him alone since he hit the ninth month mark.

"I cant do that," I told him solemnly. If Esme or the other kids found out that I had left him here by himself, they would kill me for it.

"Yes you can," Carlisle argued, "all you have to do is walk out of those doors for a moment and then come back in like an hour or so. They won't be back before then; I can guarantee that."

He was in one of his moods. It was best do what he asked. It's not like they were going to be coming back soon anyway… thank God.

"Okay," I told him. "One hour to yourself and then I am back to watching over you, you hear me?"

"Perfectly," he answered.

_I will be glad when this baby comes,_ I thought grumpily. I couldn't wait for his damned mood swings to stop.

      

_One Hour Later_

_Carlisle's POV_

That one hour didn't go as slow as I wanted it to… It seems like he had just left a minute ago and now I was staring right at him again.

"You just had to be precise didn't you?" I mumbled angrily as he walked back through the door.

"Yes I did," he said in a huff. "You asked for one hour and that is what I gave you, so be happy about it. I wasn't sure I should give you that, but I decided to respect your wishes and came back in an hour."

I snorted at him in my anger, he was just like my damned kids when they said they were going to do something. There were no if, ands, or butts about it. And he was seventeen years old… Him, being a teenager, made it worse.

I struggled to get off the couch that I was sitting on, when Edward came over to help me up, after witnessing my struggle.

"Thanks," I barked angrily at him as he steadied me on my feet.

I started walking to my room when he stopped me, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to lie down on my nice comfy bed," I snapped at him angrily. "Where the hell else can I go? You won't let me out of the damn house remember!"

"Mind if I come up there with you?" he asked me.

"Hell yes I mind!" I said, turning around and stomping up the stairs.

I left him hurt and dejected at the bottom of the stairs, but in my frame of mind, I was too pissed off to care at the moment.

In my room, I plopped down on my bed and just lay there for a little while. I was tired, angry, and ready for all of this to be over. Oh how I wish that it would end tonight. I would love to be able to see my feet again. I would also love to see the end of my jeans too.

But the baby will make her appearance when she wants to of course. But if I really wanted to, I could ask my family to deliver her now… It's not like it would hurt her.

The baby is already completely developed, so it's not like it would be premature. I can't believe I yelled at Edward like that when all he was trying to do was help. Maybe I should call him up here to apologize.

"Edward," I whispered, knowing that he could hear me.

He came running up those stairs like the hounds of hell were after him.

"Hold up their mister," I said, trying to calm him down. "It's not what you think. I just called you up here to apologize to you real quick, that's all."

"Oh," he said and let out a sigh of relief.

I stared at him. You could see the relief on his face and it worried me. I knew that Edward was a little nervous about becoming a father, even after my reassurances. And it kind of scared me that he was still looking like that. Why would he think that he is not cut out for this job? I don't get it.

"Edward, I am so sorry about what happened downstairs. I know that you are just doing your job. But I would be safe on my own. How many centuries have I walked this earth before I got my wife and children? I think I know how to take care of myself, don't you think…"

"Yes, I know that, Carlisle, but am I not allowed to worry about you, even just a little?"

"Something tells me that it is not just me you're worried about. I get the feeling that we need to talk and soon. So how about now? Since there is nobody here and all…no one to overhear us talking," I told him sincerely. I tried to sit up in the bed but it wasn't working. So he once again helped me up and stuffed some pillows behind my back and the wall to make sure I was comfortable.

"I am just a little nervous about the upcoming birth and fatherhood," he told me truthfully.

"Aren't we all? Everybody is anxious about the birth. That is why you all don't want to leave me alone and I understand that. Everybody is just waiting for this to be over. I know that I am. As for fatherhood, you will be a great father, I just know it. Wait until you see your daughter for the first time. You will never want to let her go."

"But what about Bella? What if she decides to show up again? She isn't going to be too happy that I have a family of my own now, and that I don't want to go back to her ever again."

"That is why we are moving away, to keep her guessing. If she were to think to look in her hometown for you, let's say in the next couple of months, we will be long gone. And then there will, of course, be nothing to worry about. That was why we were moving in the first place."

"But what if Bella shows up before we move Carlisle? What then? I can't stop thinking about the immortal children. And you know what happened to them once the Volturri got involved. If she were to actually find us, what do you think she will do if she sees our child?"

"Edward, don't worry. Bella won't find us anytime soon, I promise."

"You can't make a promise you won't be able to keep. And trust me, you can't keep this promise."

"You know that Alice can see the future, Edward. She doesn't see Bella coming for us anytime soon. And that right there leads me to believe that I can make that promise and keep it."

"And if Alice is wrong and she shows up before we move, what then?"

"Her visions are rarely wrong, Edward, so we are safe. You just have to trust me on this one, please."

"I have been here in her hometown for far too long, Carlisle. You just don't understand. She is going to figure out where I am, and then there will be no force on this earth that will be able to stop her. I refuse to go back home to her. I can't. Do you know what that girl did to me when I was there?"

"Yes, I do know, sweetheart. But we still need a month before we get out of here for good. The baby needs to be stronger for travel, you know that."

He sighed, impatient, "I just don't understand why we couldn't have left before now."

"Yeah, we probably could have moved before now, but it is much too late for that now. There is no way for me to deliver out on the road. We need a clean and safe environment to deliver our daughter, and out on the open road isn't going to cut it."

"Yeah I know that, but my brain just won't register that thought as reasonable. I am just afraid of what my ex-wife is capable of when she puts her mind to it. I mean, we do have six days until the child is born; why not use those days to find something else entirely, like a hotel room or something?"

"Edward, we are not going to a hotel room. You can forget that idea right now!" I was beginning to lose my cool. "You already told me that Bella is no tracker, so how would she find you if she doesn't already know where you are?"

"I don't know, but you know as well as I do that she has her ways of torturing people and vampires alike, into finding out what she wants."

"Edward, I am now about to argue with you. I am tired and ready to go to bed now. I am offering the other side of the bed, if you want it. But do not bring up anymore of this foolishness about Bella finding us. Otherwise, you can go downstairs to sleep. You understand me?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I do," he replied. He laid his head on the pillow next to mine while I tried inching down further in the bed. Of course he ended up having to help me. We lay right next to each other, listening to the sounds of each other breathing.

     

_November 14,_

_Carlisle's POV_

When I woke up the next morning, Edward had already left to hunt. After hunting, he would head over to work. He left without say goodbye…

I guess he was still mad at me, but he was starting to make me worry and doubt myself. That I could not stand for. Not if I wanted to survive this birth and moving to another city. In addition, needing to find a new job… I just couldn't handle all this stress!

I could hear my family downstairs moving around in the kitchen. They were all home and looking out for me of course.

I tried to get up, because I was tried of lying in the same spot, but of course it took me a few times before I managed it.

I was just getting to my feet when I felt a popping sensation in my abdomen, before I felt a rush of fluid coming down my legs. Oh my God, my water had broke. I stared at my legs in shock. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

My family choose the worst time to come and check on me. I looked up at them, shock evident on my face. They saw the soaking wet bed and my face. I knew that it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. The next thing I knew, I was being rushed to the operating room where the delivery was going to take place.

"No! No!" I called to them. They placed me on the bed. "Not without Edward… Please!" I begged desperately.

They glanced at each other; Next thing I knew, all four of my children raced out the door to find Edward for me.


	18. Chapter 18: The Return of Bella

Forever May Not Be Long Enough Chapter Eighteen: The Return of Bella and Michael

_Authors Note: I would like to say that I am so sorry to my new beta reader Smiles4life for not thanking her for working on my story. I was kind of busy that day, and I had a job interview I had to go to and the library was on the way there. But everything in Delaware you have to walk to and it takes me a half hour to get to the library from my friends house and another half hour to get to Wal-Mart so I figured if I left two hours before hand I would be fine. To make a long story short I managed to put my seventeenth chapter online but I forgot to put her name down. So once again I would like to apologize for it was not purposely._

_Author's Note2: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out guys. But I got some very good news for well myself anyway, I found a job working at the Wal-Mart here in Delaware, OH so I have been busy working and didn't have much of a chance to write. But I got some good news on the front too, since I haven't had much of a chance to write I have been writing the last two chapter together so that they can be done quicker and they will go out within a couple days of each other I promise. Also I read my authors note in the reviews and it said that I only have fifty dollars to my name that is not true it is 5,000 dollars well make it a little over 4300 now just to clear that up. But hey at least I get to keep my money now huh ain't that great._

Edward's POV

I was still mad at Carlisle for not listening to me last night, I have a bad feeling that if we don't get out of Forks Washington and soon something bad is going to happen. And when I get that bad feeling there is nothing anybody can do to soothe me, until that feeling has passed by.

I was scared, and not just for my life, because I couldn't just worry about me anymore I have the baby and Carlisle to think about to.

Carlisle seems to think that we have nothing to fear, and that Bella wont find us before we leave Forks for good. But I am not so sure, I know my wife and what she is capable of when she sets her mind to it and believe me she has.

So I took off early this morning long before Carlisle woke up, and went hunting knowing that I had to be at work at 9 o'clock in the morning. I figured he would be all right until I got back after work tonight, and in the meantime come up with a plan to speed up with getting out of Forks.

_Bella's POV_

November 12th

I have been searching for my husband for going on two years now could you believe that? And guess what he is with another family, and he was staying with another vampire family at that? What the hell is going on here? How do I know it is another vampire family, because I know my husband and it wouldn't be any other way? He doesn't kill unless he is warranted to do so, he doesn't kill just for the fun of it so it has to be another vampire family.

I had just about given up any and all hope of finding him, when I thought about looking in my hometown for him. But to me that didn't make any sense at all why he would be in my hometown of all places.

But I thought why not just go and check it out and see for myself. I wasn't really expecting him to be here in all honesty. I was just really missing my hometown considering I hadn't visited it in over fifty years. Since everybody I knew is probably dead by now nobody is going to recognize me or so I thought.

But the first thing that I recognized when I got here was my husband scent, and he has been all over Forks from what I can tell. And the scent is fresh, really fresh not old and stale like he has been gone for fifty years no. And that can only mean one thing he is somewhere around Forks Washington.

Since this is such a small town and everything, somebody is bond to know where he lives at so I decided to go and ask around and see if I could get and address on him.

It actually took longer than I expected for I didn't think of the fact that he might have actually changed his last name.

I rented me a hotel room deciding that it was too late to look for him now, and I would look for him tomorrow bright and early.

November 13th

I stood outside of the home Edward had lived in more than fifty years ago when he first met me in Forks he was renting this place from another family of vampire who was living here.

I still couldn't believe he was dumb enough to come to Forks as it was. But to come back to the very place where he met me and not thinking that I was going to find him was just stupid.

I could here movement inside, and people talking and whispering so I remained outside of the house and listened to the conversation. They were talking about some man named Carlisle, and the baby.

_Conversation going on in the inside of the house_

"Someone needs to stay with Carlisle at all times now that the baby could come at anytime. Just because he is due on the 19th of this month doesn't mean that the baby won't come sooner," some woman informed everybody. "Any volunteers to who is staying today and who wants to hunt tomorrow instead?"

"I will stay Esme," Edward answered. "Everybody can go ahead I will just go hunting before I head off to work tomorrow its no big deal."

"Are you sure Edward?" Esme asked with concern in her voice. "What if something happens and you are going to need some help? You just can't do the birth alone you are going to need an extra pair of hands for that."

"Its okay guys really, if he goes in labor, you guys will be just a phone call away right? So don't worry I got this go on ahead we will be alright until you'll get back here I promise," Edward told everybody.

Esme still looking concerned she finally nodded her head and said all right.

_End of conversation._

I stopped listening from that point on and went back to my hotel room knowing that I didn't need to hear no more. And I sat my brilliant plan into action starting at first light tomorrow morning.

_Edward's POV_

_November 14__th_

I decided to take all my frustrations out on the things that I was hunting today, as I couldn't necessarily take them out on the family. The fact that they just wont listen to me is really irritating me to no end. I have a bad feeling something is coming and it wont stop tell it reaches me.

So of course the first deer that I found, I took down more aggressively than I should have, but what do I care it is only food right? After draining him dry I decided I needed something with some fight behind it so I went look for a mountain lion.

I ran through the woods so fast I was a probably a blur even to a vampires eyes I was so frustrated I just couldn't get that stubborn family to see my side of the case. But their was no time to argue the point for my when I get that overwhelming sense it usually ends badly for all parties involved.

Farther and farther I ran through that forest determined that I was going to leave my troubles behind me if nothing but a few minutes.

But the problem was that as I ran I was getting a familiar scent in my nose, a way to familiar scent at that. For I would know that scent from anywhere Bella was near, very near from what I could tell this was not good.

I changed direction hoping that maybe my nose was playing tricks on me, and that my wife wasn't anywhere near me. But the problem was that when I changed directions so did that scent I just couldn't understand it. That is until I caught another scent right along with hers Michael.

And from the way he smelled I could tell that he was no longer human, god help me this was not good in the least little bit.

I realized this was no dream, and that Bella was here really here what in the hell was I going to do now?

Whatever I do I could not tell her about the baby or Carlisle, I will be damned before I get any of that family into trouble over this mess. She is probably going to demand that I came home, and I am going to have to go otherwise she is going to make a big fuss.

I was debating to stop and see what she wanted, but I decided fuck it if she wanted me she is going to have to come find me.

I finally found my mountain lion though about ten mile after I smelled Bella and Michael and they still hadn't caught up to me yet so I figured I had time.

I took her down, and she did have a fight in her but in the end I was stronger and overpowered the lioness.

It was while I was draining her dry that my worst fear finally caught up with me.

"Well, well, well Edward you sure are one hard person to find," said Bella as she stopped right in front of me.

All I could do was stare at the lion that I just killed; I didn't want to speak to her at all.

"You haven't spoken to your wife in almost two years, and all you got to say to me is nothing?" She said sitting down beside the dead lion and me.

I just continued to sit there saying nothing that annoyed her even more.

"You know Edward, I know all about your little adventures here in Forks. I know about the immortal child that is growing inside of some woman named Carlisle I…"

"It isn't a she it's a he."

"Huh what, excuse me?" she said looking dumbfound as hell.

"It isn't a she it's a he," I told her angrily.

"So I did hear that conversation right the first time," she said still looking confused then shaking her head in disbelief. "Okay he she or it, but whatever but you still know the laws no immortal children. And you and that family up in that house is breaking Volturri law by bring an immortal child into this world."

"Okay than what are you suggesting than?" I asked her more irritated than ever now. Looking at my watch I realized that it was only 7:30 in the morning I sill had enough time to get to work. But I had a feeling I was getting to work today or any day this week for that matter.

"I want you to come home with me, and Michael," she told me.

"And if I don't, and I tell you to go to hell?"

"Then I will run straight to the Volturri, and tell them about your little family here" she said deadly serious.

"Look I have changed my mind about your priorities, and I decided to change the man that you loved back in Arizona just to show you that I changed. That way you can always get what need no matter what," she told me with a smile on her face like she done something brilliant. "And if you want another child you can always have one with him and than we will personally have a child for all three of us to raise."

"You know Bella you are backwards right? You just told me if I have an immortal child here you would tell the Volturri on me. But you want me to have an immortal child with you and Michael hear."

"And how is that backwards may I ask?" She asked in a huff. "If you want a child so badly why don't you come home and have one. Instead of raising a child in this old rinky dink of a town that is all I am saying."

"This old rinky dink of a town that you are referring to used to be your hometown remember?" I asked her mightily angry now.

"That may be so but…" she started than Michael interrupted her before she could finish.

"If I may interrupt Bella let me have a chance to speak please."

"Go right on ahead," she said through gritted teeth.

"You know Edward, remember when we used to date each other and we was so in love with each other but you failed to tell me that you had a wife?" he asked me with a gentle tone to his voice.

I looked up at him and nodded my head; I remember it all too clearly.

He bent down next to me and told me in my ear, "If you come home I promise that we can get this relationship built back up on love and trust again. Than in the future if you still want another kid we will find a way to make it so you hear me."

I nodded my head in agreement for there was nothing else I could do, they were threatening me family and it would be my fault if they got killed over this mess. I had to go back to my wife I had no other choice. We couldn't fight the Volturri none of us were strong enough to do that.

I sighed like a man resigned to his fate and asked the one question that I hope they will at least let me do before taking off with them back to Arizona.

"Can I at least stay for the birth of my child?" I asked them with a pleading tone to my voice hoping that they at least had enough of a heart to tell me that I can.

It was Bella who answered that question that time, "why of course you can Edward you should know by now that I am not that cruel."

I let out the biggest sigh of relief that I could must, I at least get to see the birth of my daughter. I should be happy about that but I wasn't, can you imagine seeing the man that you love give birth to you daughter than you got to walk out of both their lives forever. Man this is one messed up world that we are living in ain't it.

But the problem was that Bella could be cruel, really cruel when she wanted to be and if she is being nice that means she wants something back from me in return.

I don't care just as long as I get to see my daughter born, she could beat me and do whatever she wanted to me once we got back to Arizona.

Alice's POV

It is past nine o'clock and he should be at work but where the hell is he? I asked myself annoyed that we couldn't find Edward.

"Maybe we should split up and start looking for him," suggested Rosalie.

"He should be at work dammit," said Emmett.

"Now lets not panic guys," Jasper said sending a calming sensation through the air. "He might be still hunting and has lost track of time that's all."

"But guys Edward is not that careless, if he was to lose track of time he would have surely called work to tell them he would be a few minutes late right?" I asked them.

"You know Alice is right Edward likes his job to much he wouldn't do anything stupid to jeopardize it," said Emmett. "Something is terribly wrong here, and I suggest that we go out into those wood and find him."

"But what about our father?" shrieked Rosalie.

"If we cant find Edward in the next couple of hours, than I am sorry but there is nothing more that we can do. Dad is just going to have to accept that," Jasper said with a worried frown on his face.

"Couple of hours," Rose and I shrieked together not believing our ears.

"Yes you heard our father he wants Edward to be there with him when he gives birth to their daughter," Jasper told us with a warning look. "We just can't go home and tell him that we can't find Edward, without giving it a very good try first. Look I don't like this anymore than you'll do, but we have to try for dad's sake."

"Well okay if we are going to go searching for Edward than I suggest that we get some help then for Nashoba and Hosea. Because of Nashoba's gift to sense a vampire maybe she can help us to find out where Edward is hiding," I told them putting my foot down on the subject.

Nashoba's POV Nashoba and Hosea's Apartment

"So you are searching for Edward, you say because he has gone missing on the very day that your father is giving birth?" I asked them astonished at what they were telling me.

"They had a fight last night before going to bed, and than this morning Edward up and disappears than Carlisle's water breaks and as you can see it has been a hectic morning. All we ask is that you please assist with helping us to find him please, our father wont let us deliver the baby unless he is there," Alice told Nashoba and her husband as calmly as possible.

"Alright we will help you, but where was he going this morning anyways?"

"He was going out hunting, before he went to work this morning at nine o'clock. But when we got to his job he hadn't clocked in yet, and Edward is never this careless. If he was going to be late he would have called and told them so," said Emmett.

"This is bad very bad. But I wonder if it had anything to do with the two vampires that showed up here the other day," Hosea said scratching his chin in consideration.

"Two vampires? What two vampires that came in the other day?" Alice shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"I sensed two vampires coming into town the day before," Nashoba started. "One of them is a male and one is a female, I didn't sense them coming to do any harm so I didn't tell you I am sorry. I just figured that they were just passing through on their way to somewhere else."

"Passing through? Passing through?" Rosalie screamed making a lunge for Nashoba's neck before Emmett stopped her and held her back.

"Calm down Rose, getting upset is not going to help this situation any," Emmett told her struggling to keep her still and that was saying something for Rose she was so angry.

Jasper sent another calming wave Rosalie way before asking through gritted teeth, "do you know if they are still in Forks?"

Nashoba squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated; "yes I can feel the two vampires in the woods with you Edward. But they are not staying in the woods they are heading back towards town slowly but surely. The female vampire is dragging your precious Edward for he doesn't want to go with her."

"Bella," the whole Cullen said in unison.

Edward's POV

"What the hell is the matter with you Edward? We told you, you could stay for the birth of your daughter you should be happy," Bella told me grabbing my hand.

"I don't want to live with you anymore Bella, I want to stay here in Forks Washington with the Cullen's," I told her snatching my hand away from her again.

"And I already told you that if you stay that I will go straight to the Volturri and tell them exactly what is going on with you and your little family up there." Bella told me with a dangerous gleam in her eyes for she meant exactly what she said to me.

"You are not going to win this one Edward so you mine as well give up while you are ahead," Michael told me.

"And since when are you on her side?" I asked him, he had changed so much since he was turned into a vampire I hardly recognized him anymore.

"Since I got a new perspective on life," he told me. "Life is much more different as a vampire than it is for a human being. And I do remember you telling me at one point that you loved me whatever happened to that? You always told me that you would leave your wife and come be with me, but you never did. And I am sorry, but trusting you right now is a little hard, but once we get back to Phoenix we can start building that trust up again I promise you that."

I wanted to cry; damn vampirism if it wasn't for that my tears would be running freely right now. I wouldn't be getting any help from Michael, and my wife's powers are too deadly to fight on my own.

I had to face facts, after the birth of my daughter I was never going to see her or anyone in the Cullen family again without endangering them. Why me?

Back in Bella's and Michael hotel room, I could feel the despair closing in on me. There was no way to escape this unscathed, there is going to be serious consequence if I tell Bella and Michael to fuck off.

Bella sent Michael back to Arizona, and told him to wait there until she gets back and if she never shows up go to the Volturri and tell the m everything that is going on. I didn't know what to do; if I stayed Bella was going after the Volturri. If I went with them there was going to be hell to pay both in Phoenix Arizona and here in Forks Washington.

What was I going to do? I put my head between my knees hoping that I would find a solution if my head wasn't sitting upright on my shoulders.

Just when all hope seemed lost there was a knock on the door.

I got up to answer it; I looked out the window first to see who it was before opening the door when I saw that it was the Cullen children I almost panicked.

Than I remembered maybe they can help me out, and kill Bella and Michael. I could try to kill her myself but the odds of that wont aren't too good. But if more than one of us tried…

I yanked the door open so hard that I nearly pulled it off of its hinges when I did so, I never been more than happy to see those kids in all my life.

But as I stared into their faces I knew that something was wrong. They all had this seriously worried look that scared the hell out of me because that couldn't be good.

"Edward, we need to talk to you alone" Alice said as she saw Bella step out of the bathroom.

Bella snorted in anger than said, "whatever you got to say you can say it in front of me."

"I take it that you are the ex-wife, here let me introduce myself my name is Alice and this is Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie" Alice said pointing to everyone around her. "And let me tell you something miss thing we can take you out very easily."

Bella snorted in disgust, "I would like to see you try. I have already made sure that if I don't return home that there will be someone to cover for me and go straight to the Volturri to tell all you done. And believe me little girl I know everything I and the other person need to know all about you family to put you all out of business. You don't threaten me and get away with it, you lucky Edward here gets to stay for the birth of his child."

The Cullen's looked at me in disbelief, "you told her everything?"

"No I didn't tell her anything I swear it. She found out where we lived somehow and overheard one of our conversations," I told them honestly.

Emmett snorted this time, "and I, no we should believe you because?"

"It's the truth I swear it," I told them.

"Well what do you want besides to argue with my husband here?" Bella asked them impatiently.

"We wanted to tell you that Carlisle went into labor this morning," Rosalie sneered at Bella and me.

That was all I needed to hear I took off running like the hounds of hell was after me, pushing the Cullen children out of the way.

I headed full speed not caring who in town saw me toward Carlisle. Bella can punish me later but right now I had to get to him.

_Carlisle's POV_

I was panting my way through yet another painful contraction, when I heard some commotion outside of my room. The next thing I know Edward comes bursting through the door.

Finally my baby was hearing and we could get this show on the road. I had seen enough women give birth over the years to know that the pain only gets worse as it goes.

I was so happy to see him that I didn't recognize the rest of the contraction as it ended.

Edward grabbed me up and into his arms the second he reached my bed and hugged me close to him.

I could still hear commotion going on downstairs and I didn't know why. So I looked at Edward for an answer.

"I don't want to upset you sweetheart," he told me simply.

I stared angrily back at him, "what the hell is going on downstairs?" I asked him with some authority in my voice.

Edward let out an angry sigh before explaining to me with only two words what was going on downstairs, "Bella's back."

And with those two words he shattered me, it was so unexpected he was right all alone and when he got that hunch last night I should have listened to him. Not that it would have done any good anyways Bella had already heard everything.

"What does she want?" I ask rubbing my forehead in frustration.

Edward's POV

"She is telling me that she wants me to come back to Phoenix with her. The ultimatum is if I don't come she is going to go to the Volturri and tell everything that is going on here. And she already made sure if she doesn't come back, she gave the order to the person she is with to go straight to the Volturri and tell them all," I told him honestly.

Carlisle didn't answer, as he was lost in another contraction. I stood next to him and held his hand trying to console him, I felt so bad that he had to go through this. We needed to get the baby out and in a hurry, so as soon as the contraction was over I ran downstairs to get everybody.

_A couple of hours later_

I couldn't believe my daughter was finally here, as I stared down at the beautiful sight in my arms. I have been stingy with her so far not wanting anyone to hold her. She was so beautiful with her dark curly brown hair, I never wanted to let her go. But I had to, in order for her to live and to make it in this world without threat of the Volturri coming after her.

Arianna Nevaeh Cullen, that was her name I changed it at the last minute saying she didn't deserve to be a Mason since I wont be in her life. And she would probably never know me as her father, the agony of that almost ripping me apart.

Bella give me a week here to spend with my daughter and to say goodbye to the Cullen clan than it is off to Arizona. She already called Michael to tell him it would be a week before she got home.

I guess it would be better if my daughter didn't know me anyways huh.

_Authors Note 3: Next chapter is the last chapter in Forever May Not Be Long Enough and it will be out in the next couple of days I promise. Also can everybody please review this chapter and tell me how I did with it thank you I really appreciate it._


	19. Chapter 19: I Will Always Love You

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

Chapter Nineteen: I Will Always Love You/Leaving

_Authors Note: I decided for the last chapter in Forever May Not Be Long Enough that as I felt that the song will tell the story more than my words ever will. For it is kind of hard to tell a story like this one if you never experienced it first hand. Which is why I always let the songs talk for me on some of the harder chapters to write. I should be starting the second book in my trilogy in which I changed the title of it, it is not the chapter that I have on my page: Forever is Never Going to Work For Us._

_Authors Note 2: I cannot remember what those damn disks are called that you put in a digital camera for extra photo space was called I did my best from memory so sue me if I didn't get its name right I did my best._

_"If I should stay I would only be in your way So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way" And I will always love you I will always love you You, my darling you, hmmmm... Bittersweet memories That is all I'm taking with me So, goodbye... please, don't cry We both know I'm not what you, you need And I will always love you I will always love you I hope life treats you kind __And I hope you have all you've dreamed of__And I wish to you, joy and happiness__But above all this, I wish you love__And I will always love you__I will always love you__I will always love you__I will always love you__I will always love you__I, I will always love you__You, my darling, I love you__Oooh, I'll always... I'll always love you_

_Disclaimer: I do not own this song it belongs to Whitney Houston. Neither is the lullabies in the story mine._

Edward's POV

The week went by way to fast for me, I thought as I finished packing the last of my stuff in my suitcases to be ready to leave tomorrow.

The fact that Bella will be picking me up first thing tomorrow morning for a bright and early trip on the greyhound back to Arizona was making me want this night to never end. But I had to pack and get out of there; I had to leave my family behind no matter how much I didn't want to.

I pulled out my digital camera and scanned through all the pictures in here that I took this week of my daughter and Carlisle together. There was also picture of my holding Arianna along with the rest of the family holding her to. There were pictures of her all by herself on the couch in her crib in the bathtub getting a bath (she didn't like that one bit). There were literally hundreds of pictures that I took of her this week, memory disks.

If I could cry I would be balling my eyes out right now, but I cant so all I got right now is to sit here wallowing in my misery. I didn't want to leave them tomorrow but I had no choice, if I stayed they would all be dead including me, for my part in this whole thing.

I guess the great thing about this whole thing is that Carlisle told me that he would write to me every month and send me new photos of Arianna. Telling me how she is doing over the months and years that I am gone never going to see her again

I will miss her first smile; I will miss her crawling across the floor, her first step even her first day of kindergarten.

But the thing that hurts me the most right now is knowing that when she is old enough to ask questions she is going to be wondering where her other father is. Why isn't he in her life? And the Cullen's have to explain to her about everything that happened before and after her birth.

This was so heartbreaking that I almost called Bella up and told her that I changed my mind and I wasn't going with her.

After finishing packing my stuff I headed in Arianna room for the last time, determined I was staying there until morning.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

I know that she wasn't crying but I always liked that song, and I told myself when I was alive if I had kids I was going to sing them that song.

I decided that I was going to talk and sing to my daughter all night, maybe she will somehow remember my voice and carry it with her always.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are

After I stopped singing that sing I decided that it was time for a little talk before I sang to her some more.

"Now I want you to listen to me my baby girl. I love you very much, and I will always love you for you are my daughter my flesh and blood. I don't ever want you to forget that. You may grow up never knowing me but your father and his family promised me that you would know all about me. I also want you to know that I had no choice in the matter of staying, if I could have I definitely would have but if I do I would have lost you forever. And I would never have been able to forgive myself for it, because you are the most precious thing in the world to me and I cant lose you not now. Especially not after everybody worked so hard to get you here and keep you here. One day you will understand, and than you can make the decision whether or not I am worth your forgiveness."

She stirred in my arms and actually opened her eyes and looked right at me with her big green eyes. It was like she was trying to tell me something, about myself but of course I didn't know what. We stayed that way for a minute, looking at each other.

There was no doubt about it she was my daughter all right, when I looked at her it was like looking into a mirror of myself. Oh she had Carlisle features to like his nose and mouth and his temperament cool calm and collective she was already sleeping through the night.

The only thing that was a real shock to me and probably everyone else in the family is that she has a heartbeat. It is something none of can understands, why a child born of two vampires who has been dead a very long time has a heartbeat.

She started to get a little fussy so I checked her diaper; yep it was definitely wet so I took her over to the changing table to change her diaper.

While I changed her diaper, I sang her another lullaby to calm her down.

The incey-wincey spider  
Climbed up the spout  
Down came the rain  
And washed the spider out  
Out came the sun  
And dried up all the rain  
And the incey-wincey spider  
Climbed up again

Realizing that she may be hungry I went downstairs to feed her one last time before I left her life forever.

Well I was warming up her bottle of blood I started talking to her again, "Arianna Nevaeh you know you got two of the most beautiful names in the world. Do you know what they mean? Of course you don't so I will tell you Arianna basically means 'holy one' while your middle name is heaven spelled backwards. Heaven that is such a beautiful place, as it is described in the bible is a perfect fit for you right? Even if it is spelled backward hey," I told her playfully taking her foot and put it into my mouth and blew on it.

She just looked at me and smiled, but of course everybody around her says that when she does that it is only gas. Which of course only annoys the hell out of me, because I knew that it wasn't gas it was just her way of trying to communicate with me. Because she knew somehow that I would be leaving soon forever.

As soon as her bottle was done I took her and it upstairs to give her. While I was feeding her I just hummed her another lullaby.

Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques,  
Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?  
Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines  
Ding dang dong, ding dang dong.

Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?  
Brother John, Brother John?  
Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing  
Ding dang dong, ding dang dong.

After the song was over, and I was done feeding her all I wanted to do the whole night was sing and hold her. Tell her that I loved her, tell her about some of the best times of my life, even though there was no way she was going to remember I didn't care. I just told her anything and everything that came to my mind.

It seemed to me that the morning came all too soon for me, and the dawn for lighting up the sky outside.

I saw a shadow in the doorway, half expecting it was Bella coming for me I turned to tell her to get lost when I realized that it wasn't her it was Carlisle.

"You know you don't have to go with her if you don't want to right?" he told me stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Yes I do I have to go, so that she has a chance at life. So that you wont be killed for something that I did to you and everything I cannot live my life knowing that I killed you. If I could turn back the hand of time, I would…" but before I finished Carlisle interrupted me.

"But if you changed time than our daughter wouldn't exist," he told me.

"At this point as much as I hate to say this but I wish she didn't exist that way we wouldn't be in this mess right now," I told him honestly.

Carlisle's mouth dropped in shock, as if he couldn't believe I just said that. "Well if you really feel that way than get out of my house, and don't ever come back. Because we don't need you in fact…" he didn't even finish the sentence he just come over and took Nevaeh out of my arms and laid her back in her crib. Than headed to my room and snatched my stuff off my bed and preceded downstairs dragging my luggage the whole way.

"Wait a minute," I told him. "Bella is not showing up for another hour or so."

"I don't care I want you out of my house," he said with a no nonsense tone in his voice.

This was not how I pictured leaving the Cullen household; I was hoping to leave on a better note than this.

"Look Carlisle I didn't mean it that way," I told him.

He whirled around and gives me a deadly look that would have killed a dozen elephants in their tracks. "Well how did you mean it than," he asked me sarcastically.

"I am just saying I wish that you or you family or our daughter wasn't in any danger right now and that we could just go about our lives like nothing happened," I told him. But no sooner than the words came out of my mouth I knew that they had come out all wrong. I just couldn't seem to get one foot out of my mouth without putting the other one in it.

His eyes narrowed at me then he said I don't ever want to see you again, than threw my bags outside.

He walked back inside and slammed the door behind him never looking back at me.

I got up grabbed my stuff and took the longest walk of my life to my Bella hotel room, since she no longer needed to come and get me.

_Author's note 3: I have another poll up for everyone to vote in this time it is outtakes for Forever May Not Be Long Enough. I don't know how long it will be until I take it down, but I will be writing outtakes based on the polls results and the poll will be taken down on my birthday on November 14, or it may stay up till thanksgiving I don't know yet. So make sure you vote for it alright._


	20. Important Author

Dear My Loyal Readers,

I am sorry to say this but I am taking a break from my Forever trilogy. And have decided to write another story instead.

I will come back to it later, but the story didn't do as well as I thought it would have. Sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone I just feel this is a good option for me right now.

Hope you like my new story, it is called Love Will Find a Way. It is about a werewolf imprinting on a vampire.

Sincerely,

BookWurm82


	21. Letter to my Readers

Dear my Readers,

Sorry to be updating on Forever May Not be Long enough but you'll need to know something.

I am really sorry about not putting up part 2 to my story I have been really busy working and stuff (which is no excuse for over four months of not posting.

But the other reason is that I have been working on a story that I hope I can get published and soon.

But the good new is the I have not forgot about Forever May Not be Long Enough and I promise that I will have a new chapter out sometime in May so be looking for it.

Other than that there isn't much I can say on the matter other than see you in part 2.

Sincerely,

OhioStateFan82


End file.
